


These Foolish Things

by Solan



Series: Strange Bedfellows [2]
Category: Bright Young Things, Vile Bodies - Evelyn Waugh
Genre: 1950s, Canon - Book & Movie Combination, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Friendship/Love, Healthy Relationships, Historical Accuracy, M/M, Period Typical Attitudes, Pillow Talk, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solan/pseuds/Solan
Summary: У Майлза было много любимых местечек, где приятно было проводить время.
Relationships: Ginger Littlejohn/Miles Maitland
Series: Strange Bedfellows [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856239
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	These Foolish Things

**Author's Note:**

> Просто скромный бонус к "Strange Bedfellows", на своего рода годовщину моего с этими ребятами близкого знакомства.  
> (Написано ещё весной, но уговорить меня выложить смогли только сейчас. Может, оно и к лучшему.)
> 
> "These Foolish Things (Remind Me of You)" («Эти глупые вещи напоминают мне о тебе») - джазовый стандарт 1935 года авторства Эрика Машвица и Джека Стрейчи; одна из так называемых «Мейфэрских песен».

Ощутив жажду, он пьёт; когда его тянет к женщине, старается с нею переспать, а если полюбит (пока ещё с ним такого не случилось), то и женится. А потом он всякий раз говорит: «Вот так-то лучше», — и, право же, трудно полнее оправдать утолённое желание.

_Альбер Камю, «Лето в Алжире»_

У Майлза было много любимых местечек, где приятно было проводить время.

Всё новые и новые открывались в Сен-Жермен-де-Пре. Модные, бурные, полные шика, собиравшие весь свет, как буквальный, так и фигуральный, забитые до отвалу в любое время дня и ночи. Там всегда можно было встретить друзей, за несколько часов завести море новых знакомств и болтать-пить-болтать-болтать-болтать-пить-пить, пока не встрянет дорогой супруг, не вставит занудное: «Друг мой, тебе завтра на работу», и не утащит под ручку по-английски. А по дороге домой сам будет ритуально говорить, как чертовски здорово провёл время, слушая в ответ не менее ритуальные причитания, как же там было уныло. Вот, ритуальные это были места! Как услуги, ножи, убийства…

С десяток — на склонах Святой Женевьевы, куда вечерами стекались студенты и жаловались друг другу на нелёгкую судьбу, придумывали прозвища новичкам, перемывали косточки преподавателям, устраивали грандиозные попойки с игрой в бутылочку и ухлёстывали друг за другом, образуя такие замысловатые формации, что у человека со стороны голова шла кругом. Сразу вспоминались шалости, драмы и беззаботность оксфордских денёчков, вроде непотребных рисунков в библиотечных книгах и похабных намёков в адрес дальнего кузена (если верить «Готскому альманаху»[1] и «Кто есть кто»[2]), юношеской влюблённости в профессора с восхитительным греческим и не менее чудесным — и миловидным — сыночком (с которым вы соседи и по которому ты пару курсов даже тайно вздыхал в подушку ночами) или же дерзких попыток одной беспечной глупышки во время своих визитов рассекать в штанах и падишахских халатах по кампусу (доводя до белого каления старый покрой и до нервного срыва — старую закалку).

Парочка — на другом берегу, северо-восточнее. То были потёртые временем клубы-старожилы, куда ходили простые работяги из соседних домов и где играли на аккордеонах или гитарах с табуретов да на трубах и контрабасах с балкончиков. Рыжику больше всего приходились по нраву эти. Про один такой, на Де Лап, он даже говорил: «Здесь танцуют», и это была настолько незамысловатая, приземлённая, но до глубины души очаровательная острота, что Майлз и сам начинал испытывать особые приступы нежности к подобным заведениям (и к периодически обновляемой коллекции корешков от пропусков-билетиков, которыми Рыжик захламлял дом, используя как закладки). Танцы в них отдавали торжественностью, были полны благопристойности, теплоты, небольшого румянца и скромно опущенных век — самое то после особенно тяжёлой недели.

Отчего-то мало кому нравилась даже такая мелочь. Отъявленные моралисты могли запретить — и потому запрещали — Майлзу многое: рядиться в что-либо хоть отдалённо феминное в некарнавальный период, носить помаду, ярко красить ногти, экспериментировать с краской для волос, чересчур откровенно флиртовать с мужем. Когда же стали повсеместно лезть без спросу, подавать жалобы на эти ещё довоенные местечки, где в открытую, «без причины», танцевали вместе мужчины, да закрывать их, стирая с лица города, точно вчерашний макияж, Майлз, конечно, расстроился. Однако больше него расстроился как раз таки Рыжик.

— Теперь только какой-нибудь «Караван»[3] дома, да, старина? Да и под «Пятницу Тринадцатое»[4] я всё равно никогда за тобой не поспевал. Чёрт побери, и кто только выдумал _Весёлый_ Париж? — отшутился тот бодро и стал смурнеть.

Пожалуй, это и послужило толчком. Не сразу, конечно, плавным таким толчком, но мысль-то, случайно оброненная в разговоре ни о чём и занесённая в картотеку в собственной голове под литеры Г («глупость») и П («пустое»), так там и бегала да время от времени о себе напоминала. Просто однажды Майлз повёл Рыжика на Де Лап, к уже год как заколоченным дверям, и заявил:

— Дорогой, я хочу это купить.

— Хочешь, планируешь или купишь? — спросил тот прямо. Вопрос был важный.

Холодная строгость и сквознувшая в голосе Рыжика чисто мальчишеская надежда вскружили Майлзу голову.

— Куплю. Поможешь мне это устроить?

Эдди сжал его ладонь в своей, чёрная перчатка — прошлогодний подарок — в бурой, подаренной не далее как пару часов назад. Стояла середина ноября. Прекрасная пора для всякого рода начинаний.

***

— Слушай, ты мне так и не сказал: какие у тебя идеи? — как-то на исходе весны поинтересовался Рыжик, зажегши сигаретку.

Эдди теперь убегал с утра пораньше, решал какие-то унылые, неясные Майлзу правовые вопросы, и виделись они только по ночам. И вот он тратил минуты близости с трёх двадцати до семи на бессмысленные расспросы.

На часах было пять сорок девять. Майлз отобрал у Рыжика папироску, чтобы заглушить вкус во рту, и развалился валетом, предавшись упоительной лени. Челюсть приятно сводило. Эдди с чувством погладил его по щиколотке, хотя Майлз и без того знал, что постарался на славу.

— Сейчас или вообще, дорогой? Если сейчас, то дай мне минутку, и я обязательно найду, чем нам с тобой занять этот длинный-длинный час.

На обёртке остался след его губ. В какой-то мере Майлз ощущал себя сродни любовнику из бульварного романа, который пробирается к нервной от случайной интрижки замужней дамочке через окно, проводит с нею пару часов и убегает через всё то же окно. Только он приходил через дверь к себе же домой, садился за столик и красился, иногда позволял себе надеть чулки или что-нибудь, подчёркивающее остатки неотвратимо покидающей его нежности, и будил своего драгоценного мужа лаской. Не то чтобы тот к тому моменту беспробудно дрых, конечно…

— Я про то, что бы ты хотел устроить внутри, да и снаружи. Ты же сам видел: там сейчас одни только ржавые трубы и столетняя грязь. Становится теплее, и я думаю на выходных начать всем этим заниматься, понимаешь? Но и как бы… если есть что у тебя на уме, ты уж, будь другом, делись и вообще, и сейчас.

Майлз прикрыл глаза и покатал во рту дым, прислушиваясь к шуму в голове. Дела, дела, одни лишь дела… Ни минутки для себя. А теперь ещё и выходные?

Майлз, по правде сказать, любил наблюдать, как Эдди занимается какой бы то ни было работёнкой. Тот был человек низменный в том смысле, что не имел в жизни практически никакой настоящей страсти, по крайней мере, Майлзу в голову не приходило ничего, кроме, быть может, фокусничества; интересы его частенько не простирались дальше куцего, необходимого минимума: нужно решить собственный вопрос — выяснялось, как вопрос решить, вопрос решался, и в деле ставилась точка. Но стоило о чём-либо попросить, намекнуть, как на лице Рыжика отражалось прямо-таки эгоистическое удовлетворение от возможности стать сподвижником (даже в откровенной, по меркам Майлза, ерунде), и он доставал откуда-то из закромов багаж самых разномастных умений и принимался за любое дело с таким рвением, что впору было на нём пахать. Майлз подозревал, что это всё — отголоски нездорового, тлетворного влияния итонской, а после — и армейской дедовщины, но жаловаться было даже немного грешно…

Рыжик остановил поезд его тяжёлых рассуждений:

— Чёрт, не говори мне только, что не думал ещё об этом?

Думал, иногда. Что-то чиркал, зарисовывал и тут же выбрасывал. Это были даже не идеи, а наброски идей, в лучшем случае. Хотелось не идеала, конечно, — идеал на то и идеал, что недостижим, — но чего-то как минимум _отличного_. Майлз пустил дым через ноздри:

— Ты мог бы спросить меня ещё разок в обед по телефону, дорогой мой, на свежую голову.

— По телефону не то. — Рыжик задумался и добавил: — Хм, по телефону я даже не вижу твоего лица.

Майлз приподнял голову. Как и ожидалось, Эдди рассматривал его ноги. Отговорка, а это была не иначе как она, отдавала откровенной слабиной, но Майлз посчитал, что так тому и быть, лёг обратно, скосил глаза на пепел, падавший ему на грудь и скатывавшийся на постель, и прислушался к шуму ещё раз.

_Что же? Ну что же?_

— Хром, сталь, стекло. Сцена. Прочная, как палуба. Лиственница или сосна? А может, и то, и другое? Широкая, но невысокая: никто не теснится, но в то же время обстановка со зрителем получается интимная. Никаких пыльных занавесов, а то начнёт отдавать театральщиной. В углу — автоматы, светомузыка, несколько, с отдельным репертуаром для разного настроения, знаешь? Да, старый добрый красавчик Вурлитцер и этот новый Сибург для сорокопяток.

— Звучит обнадёживающе, чего ж ты молчал-то?

— Ты записываешь там, что ли?

— Не-а.

— А зря, милый мой, я повторять не буду. Рядом с гримёрными — кабинет. Обязательно с до комичного массивным столом и зелёной латунной лампой, как у того надутого индюка-банкира. — Рыжик, очевидно, попытался сдержаться, но всё же еле заметно прыснул. Майлз ткнул его пяткой в лицо, почувствовав, как смех неровными, щекочуще-приятными волнами пробегает по стопе, и не забыл укорить: — Он был надутый, это ты сказал, не я! Ой, вот повзрослеть бы тебе, Эдди. Ах, да, конечно, извини, я совсем запамятовал, золотце, что _многие молодые люди, приезжая на Восток, перестают расти_ [5]. Как прискорбно, что я продолжаю питать хоть какие-то надежды.

— Уволь меня от своих чёртовых цитат хотя бы сейчас.

Майлз благосклонно убрал ногу. Моэма Рыжик мог распознать за версту.

— Латунная лампа, латунная лампа… Да, и коврами, мягкими диванами, креслицами, вентилятором, чайничком и алкогольной коллекцией, чтобы мои приглашённые гости могли отдохнуть с душой.

— Алкогольной коллекцией? Ты что ж это главное-то забываешь, старина?

— Я ничего не забываю, мой сладенький!

— То есть для таких бедолаг, как я, не предусмотрено просторного бара? Тьфу ты, ну и ради чего я тогда вообще надрываюсь? — Рыжик натянул одеяло по самый нос и широко зевнул. Бедняжка.

— Дорогой, не время спать, — с улыбкой втянул дым Майлз в последний раз, развернулся на кровати, попутно отряхнувшись, и отложил окурок, забираясь под одеяло в первую очередь руками. Хотелось забыться в чудесной компании, а когда эта пресловутая компания с боем часов превратится в белый воротничок (занудный, но всё ещё очаровательный) — завалиться спать.

О барной стойке Майлз, если говорить прямо, позабыл напрочь, как забывают о вещи, которая где-то имеется и сама собой разумеется. Вроде расчёски, ложки или кувшина с водой. Да, пожалуй, он прекрасно знал, что нужно человеку искушённому, но вот в простых земных радостях Рыжик понимал немножечко больше. Майлз расщедрился на вторую благосклонность за столь короткое время и прижался к Эдди нежно-пренежно:

— Так и быть, дорогой мой, будет Вам бар. С отполированной до невозможности стойкой, так что собственное отражение увидать в ней можно. Из… дайте-ка подумать… Ох, конечно же! Из эбенового дерева.

Эдди не выказал особого восторга, так и продолжив лежать с закрытыми глазами:

— Что Вы говорите! Из эбенового дерева, в самом деле?

— Именно из него. Если уж шиковать, то шиковать вовсю. Вот только на лицензию расщедритесь, дражайший мой, будьте добры, сами, — он ткнул пальцем Рыжика в грудь.

Тот горестно вздохнул, и не зря: Майлз наотрез отказывался соваться во всю эту бюрократическую волокиту. Как будто делать ему больше нечего было! Да и зачем ещё в хозяйстве нужен муж?

— Какие ещё пожелания, гроза моя? Только, прошу, не все эти бытовые мелочи, вроде того, какой «Паркер» будет валяться без дела в ящике твоего стола.

— Много света, который по мановению руки — моей господской руки — превращается в таинственный полумрак. Не больше дюжины столиков, которые легко можно сдвинуть, чтобы устроить вечер одних только танцев да выпивки. Со скатертями в пол, под которыми всегда есть возможность безобидно позаигрывать со своей пассией без лишних хлопот. А у сцены — стол побольше, за которым ты, моя радость, всех глупцов и умников обыгрываешь в картишки. У тебя должен быть лучший вид во всём заведении! Нечего тебе по углам рассиживаться!

— Мне и угла вполне достаточно, — пробормотал Эдди, развернувшись к нему, и пустился философствовать: — В конце концов, лучшие виды всегда открываются как раз оттуда, ведь, если так подумать, ты видишь всё, кроме этого самого угла. Ты понимаешь, о чём я?

Майлз отдал бы многое, чтобы не понимать; в углах собиралась пыль, и мрак, и холод. С другой стороны, по углам редко кто глядел, что порою бывало очень даже на руку.

— А знаешь, может, и устрою рядышком личный уголок. Со скрипящими кожей софами и красивым светильником, правда, каким, я пока не могу представить…

— Это, что же, мне? Какова забота.

А ещё Майлз очень хотел прекратить этот разговор, отложить до лучших времён. Песчинки последнего часа начинали неумолимо падать на дно воображаемой стеклянной колбы.

— Не льсти себе, душенька. Это мне. Всё это мне.

Он полез обжиматься, что определённо было встречено _с энтузиазмом,_ но и с тихим: «Прости, но если ты продолжишь, я, наверное, весь день буду жутко хотеть спать», и Майлз взял себя в руки, остановился на объятьях поскромнее и решил: как вместе провести этот час, в сущности-то не играет такой уж особой роли.

Благодарный, Рыжик погладил его по щеке и, склонившись над ним, крепко поцеловал в губы, и стало очень хорошо, спокойно, привычно. Эдакий островок вечной стабильности, к которому всегда можно было прибиться. Майлз всё-таки не сдержался, притёрся ещё разок, обвив Эдди руками, и обольстительно улыбнулся:

— Надеюсь, ты всё запомнил, лапушка, потому что я уже напрочь позабыл, с чего вообще начал.

Рыжик без запинки завёл свою пластинку, будто на него самого только что ничего и не находило:

— Рояль, — Майлз согласно хмыкнул, — хромированные трубы на замену, нержавейка, палубный брус, везде нужно сделать замеры, вместительная барная стойка со столешницей из эбена, двенадцать маленьких круглых столов, один большой, шестьдесят плюшевых стульев из дуба или гевеи…

— Последнее ты сам придумал.

— К столам должны прилагаться стулья, — возразил Рыжик резонно, собираясь продолжить свою заунывную песнь, но Майлз прикрыл этот безобразный, можно сказать, сводящий с возбуждением счёты рот рукой. Тот тюкнул губами его пальцы: — Сделаешь мне кофе? Без твоего кофе я подохну.

Льстец, подлец и хитрюга.

Развалясь на диване, Рыжик перебирал почту и грыз морковку, пока Майлз медитировал над туркой, наблюдая, как в первый раз образуется и пропадает пенка. Было желание включить радио, но Эдди пристрастился считать своим диктором его.

— Ты знаешь, этот мальчишка, Виан[6]…

— Из издательства который?

— Он не из издательства, дорогой мой, когда ты уже запомнишь? То есть да, знакомы мы через издательство, но не суть. В общем, на днях он отозвался… В личной беседе, конечно, но отозвался весьма… остро?

— О чём это?

— Обо мне. И тебе. Назвал нас, — Майлз состроил подобающую гримасу: — «очаровательной семьёй педерастов».

— Что за чепуха, тебе бы слушать таких придурков поменьше.

— И меня ведь даже не это покоробило, а то, что мальчик повторяется. Думает, я не читаю его пописульки? До омерзения гадкая это была вещица. Ты тоже хорош, конечно, зачем при нём вязать вздумал? Помяни моё слово, надавал ты ему этим идей.

— Ну так это вообще не его собачье дело.

Рыжик пожал плечами, даже не отвлекшись от писем. Майлз с грохотом вернул турку на огонь, помешал ещё.

— Сесил[7] приезжает, буквально на пару дней, хочет меня пофотографировать, дорогой.

— Мне начинать беспокоиться?

— Это ты уж сам решай, душа моя, ревновать или не ревновать, — протянул Майлз и нескромно повёл плечом. — Сегодня думаю пойти в салон. Вечером, — добавил он и многозначительно смолк.

— О, тебе!.. — поднял глаза от кипы Рыжик, но не закончил, уставившись на Майлза настороженно: — Погоди-ка, вечером?

— Вечером.

— Что-то случилось, старина?

— Ничего особенного, — ответил он, мешая вскипающую, поглощающую весь свет мира жижу. Рыжик отложил почту, не глядя бросил хвостик в ведро и прошаркал к нему. Чуть сонливый и ещё не успевший побриться, с поблекшими мазками на лице, тот всегда вызывал в Майлзе какие-то особые чувства. Как будто и вправду семейные? Страшно подумать. Он всё же сказал: — Вчера мне в весьма грубой форме намекнули, что зря я путаюсь с коммунистами. Что можно было терпеть и мой напыщенный акцент, и мои повадки, и пою я недурно, но коммунисты — это уже перебор.

— Это эти что ли коммунисты, во «Временах»[8]?

— Где ж ещё! И мы ведь даже не в Штатах, чтобы тыкать меня носом в подобное! — Майлз агрессивно разлил кофе по чашкам — как оказалось, наварил лишка — и поутих. — В общем, я хлопнул дверью. Что толку талдычить, что я вожусь со _всеми_ , — с безразличием посмотрел он на свои ногти.

Невольно война его свела с людьми разных кругов, но все они были _славные_. Да, своеобразные, порой чересчур накрученные, живущие идеологиями, а иные — и откровенным бредом, но всё же самое главное — именно славные.

Рыжик помолчал-помолчал, отобрал одну чашку и хлебнул из неё от души.

— А, ну, что же, вот и молодец, — только и сказал тот с добродушным оскалом, совсем не нежно хлопнув его по плечу.

— И это всё? — Майлз всё же вяло усмехнулся.

— Ну, а чего ещё тянуть? Давно пора было. Хочешь моё мнение? Тебе там всё равно недоплачивали. Как по мне, учитывая, какая в Шестом сейчас конкуренция за место под солнцем, дружище, могу заверить, что недоплачивали очень даже сильно.

Майлз обошёл Рыжика, чтобы обмыть турку и хоть чем-то себя занять.

— Всё равно расстроился, да?

— Не особо, дорогой.

Рыжик почесал подбородок и сказал:

— Что же, будем поднимать тебе настроение за вчера, — зевая, он полез в сервант с алкоголем.

— С утра пораньше? — Майлз заинтересованно улыбнулся. — У меня складывается впечатление, что на любой вопрос у тебя ответ один. Не слишком ли это легкомысленно? Я уважаемый в обществе человек, чтоб Вы знали, миленький мой.

— Сейчас ещё уламывать тебя на простой ирландский кофеёк? — фыркнул Рыжик.

— Да ты, деточка, скандалист!

— С кем поведёшься… Погоди, у нас что, не осталось виски? И после этого ты называешь себя уважаемым? — Рыжик порылся ещё и добыл тёмный ром: — Ну, значит, изготовим «Фарисей» или как там его.

— Утонем с тобой в лицемерии и ханжестве, солнце моё? — Майлз поспешил поставить чашки на стол.

— Да, как обычно.

И ром был разлит. И утренние новости и прогнозы были включены. И анекдоты из газеты были зачитаны в два намеренно гнусавых голоса. И _крепкий_ кофе был выпит. Майлз уже довольно представлял, как прекрасно теперь отоспится до полудня.

А ещё они пришли к выводу, что не придётся больше покупать микстуры от болей в горле в таких безумных количествах, а это уж точно несомненный плюс.

Бреясь, Эдди, не дрогнув, спросил:

— Начистить ему рыло?

Майлз стоял в дверях, привалившись головой к косяку, любовался тем, как тот изворачивается, чтобы пройтись по всем трудным местам, и смиренно ждал, когда настанет минута проверять, безукоризненно ли станок выполнил свою работу.

— Дорогой, какое чудовищное безобразие! Ты произносишь поразительно неприличные вещи. Надеюсь, это в тебе говорит любовь ко мне, а не ром. Не нужно было подпускать тебя к алкоголю, тем более, с самого утра…

— Ну, так начистить? Если надо, ты только скажи. Как ты только терпишь такие оскорбления?

— В коммунистах нет ничего особенно оскорбительного, родной.

— Да к чёрту твоих коммунистов и их шайку-лейку, пусть делают, что им заблагорассудится, я про этого выскочку! Как можно бросать тебе в лицо подобные вещи? Как можно такое писать? Сплошная грубость, пошлятина, вздор и баламутство!

— Детка, во-первых, ты не читал даже, а во-вторых, звучишь как шестиклассник.

— Оно мне и не сдалось. Да и это так уж плохо? На слова сосунка ответ должен быть сообразный и все дела.

Эдди определённо приободрился, больше от тихой ярости, нежели от нескольких капель алкоголя. Майлзу, наконец, представилась возможность оценить станок. Он бы поставил 7 из 10. Иногда он начинал скучать по усам. Может, стоило попросить время от времени отращивать их обратно? Майлз пообещал себе выделить минутку и хорошенько поразмышлять об этом на досуге. Возможно, даже прямо сейчас…

— Нет, обойдёмся без рукоприкладства.

В конце концов, они были «образцом верности и конформизма».

В самом деле, какая пошлость!

***

— Алло, Майлз, я тут вспомнил, что совсем забыл…

Отличненькая побудка, ничего не скажешь! Майлз протёр глаза и сонливо прохрипел:

— Дорогой, а где же: «День добрый, любовь моя, надеюсь, ты видел волшебные сны, замечательно поспал, и пробудило тебя ласковое солнце, а не мстительный разврат соседей»?

Рыжик в трубке и бровью не повёл:

— Здравствуй, Майлз, надеюсь, тебе хорошо спалось? Прости, дай мне секунду! (Милая моя, у меня обед… Какие ещё триста двадцать семь?! Заявлено же тридцать с половиной тысяч, разве нет?.. Да уж лучше позовите…) Ну так?

— Чудненько. Ты ушёл, и я тут же лёг, и перед сном я долго о тебе _думал_ , мой хороший.

— Рад слышать. Так вот, я совсем забыл, там тебе письмо пришло, бумага дорогущая, на ощупь — чуть ли не верже. Я ещё удивился немного, имя-то твоё, ну, знаешь, вот именно _твоё_ …

Майлз, запутавшись в одеяле, вскочил вместе с телефоном. Неужели! Неужели дошло?!

— Алло? Майлз, ты меня слушаешь? Я слышу, как ты ходишь, не споткнись о провод. Алло? Ладно, ну и чёрт с тобой, сам разбирайся со своими друзьями по переписке, просто позвони мне потом, хорошо?.. (Да, войдите!)

Глазами Майлз бегал по коротким, полным официоза строчкам: писали, что виконтесса ( _ха-ха, виконтесса, как важно!_ ) в Южной Америке и вернётся нескоро, распространяться не стали ни о сроках, ни об адресе, ох уж эта старушка Англия и её молчанка; но телефонной трубки от уха не отнимал. Рыжик со смиренным начальничьим недовольством распекал какого-то несчастного. Хотя, подумал Майлз, изо всех сил попытавшись не захохотать, отчётливо понимая, как на другом конце сдерживались, чтобы не начать рявкать, несчастным тут был именно Рыжик. Когда повисла долгожданная тишина, которую Майлз не знал, как удачнее всего прервать, и просто стал наматывать провод на пальцы, Эдди сказал, больше самому себе:

— Дьявол, да такому обалдую и арифмометр не поможет. Штучник чёртов!..

В голове Майлза в это время бились друг о друга тысячи возможностей, и он, наконец, подал голос:

— Какие прелестные у тебя там ясли, дорогой мой.

— Так ты всё-таки здесь. Что, опять уши греешь? Ну, и чего там?

Майлз начал издалека, скромно поинтересовавшись:

— Ох, Эдди, милый, я так долго думал… Скажи, какие у тебя планы на лето?

— Странный вопрос. Такие же, как у тебя? Здесь дел невпроворот, ни минуты свободной. Но в августе — как обычно, если ты об этом, если тебя это устраивает.

Добавил шутливости:

— Ох, звучит заманчиво, но тебе не кажется, что вечно я с тобой да с тобой?

— Эм, честно? Нет, не кажется. И я очень рад, что смогу теперь коротать вечера с тобой. — Майлз покраснел. Слышать такое было невыносимо трогательно, и губы начало покалывать. Он расплылся в невольной улыбке. — Ты хотел на выставку на следующей неделе, вот, и, может, сходим, раз теперь у тебя есть время? Или в театр, на рынок, в галерею, в магазин, да даже просто посидим в какой-нибудь тошнотворной кондитерской. Или завалимся в этот твой бар и будем пытаться слушать, кого они найдут тебе на замену, вот умора…

Глаза защипало. Иногда Вы бываете так жестоки, не правда ли, господин Мэйтланд? Милуете, а потом берёте и выбиваете у этого несчастного, влюблённого в Вас простачка землю из-под ног. Как, например, сейчас:

— Дорогой, всё это очень мило и увлекательно, но боюсь, нам придётся расстаться.

Какой-то частью своей порочной души Майлз был доволен произведённым эффектом: на несколько мгновений Рыжик заглох с невнятным кряхтением. Но не выронил из рук телефона, скорее, наоборот, ухватился за него, как за единственное, что связывало его с реальностью. По крайней мере, именно таким образом скрежетал с той стороны пластик. Пальцы заболели, Майлз ойкнул: он сам не заметил, как стянул провод до побелевшей кожи.

— …Кхм, и что ты ждёшь, чтобы я на это ответил?

Такого самообладания его выходки были недостойны, и Майлз был очень счастлив, что его любят даже после них.

— Удиви меня, — проворковал он, и Эдди моментально пришёл в себя.

— …Вот именно поэтому я и недолюбливаю телефоны и вот это всё, — заявил тот. — Как мне, чёрт побери, понять, шутишь ты со мной или всерьёз? — это прозвучало строго, но с еле заметными нотками грусти.

Майлз промолчал, Рыжик тоже.

— Душа моя, я тут подумал…

— Ты сегодня чрезвычайно много думаешь, скажу я тебе.

— Мне придётся тебя покинуть, на недельку, ну, может быть, две. Думаю писать тебе авиапочтой, чтобы побыстрее. Съезжу повидать Марго, понимаешь, она организатор хороший, и у неё куча связей. Помнишь, я говорил тебе, что писал ей? Вот, и дело такое: ответ пришёл, но только её самой дома нет, она в Южной Америке. Я когда-то останавливался на каникулы в её владениях в Аргентине, правда, там каждый вечер устраивали кабаре, а такое меня, как ты догадываешься, интересует мало, поэтому я у неё в основном лишь завтракал и дневничал, а потом убегал _практиковать свой испанский_ всю ночь напролёт… Но я о чём: пока отпрошусь у Клода, пока соберусь, пока то, пока сё, может, статью какую надо помочь проверить, отредактировать, деньги лишними не бывают, ещё и выставка, да и с Сесилом встретиться нужно, как ты сам говоришь, ни минутки свободной…

— Да, дружище, ты у нас малый нарасхват.

— И раз такое дело, может, ну его, этот салон, завтра схожу. А сегодня встретимся где-нибудь в центре и покатаемся на автобусе, хочешь? Съедим по пирожному, погоняем голубей? Я тебя возьму и поцелую при всём честном народе, Эдди, золотце, как тебе такие планы на вечер?

Рыжик замялся, сказал:

— У меня кончается обед, тебе давно пора выходить, старина, — заставив Майлза спохватиться и начать в спешке расчёсывать непослушные волосы свободной рукой, помолчал ещё, причём Майлзу как наяву виделось его полное смущения лицо, добавил: — У фуникулёра, в девять, — и повесил трубку.

Майлз захватил с собой свитер и шарф. Тепло теплом, а вечерами на Монмартр совершали набеги ветра.

***

**ПИСЬМО**

«Мой свет!

Я обещал уличить минутку и известить тебя, и я правда хотел, хотел черкануть тебе от Марго, как только прибуду, но случилась глупость: пришёл по её старому адресу — а там… Назовём их танцовщицами. Свободными предпринимательницами? По-своеобразному милейшие дамочки, если познакомиться с ними поближе. Сказали, что работали на Марго когда-то, а однажды явился человек, кажется, из Лиги Наций, помахал бумажкой о белом рабстве и забрал тех, кого ждали _дома_ , обратно. Как ты понимаешь, дорогой, ждали далеко не всех. Ещё и проблемы с паспортами. Ужас как неудобно и грустно.

Рассказал, что ищу Марго, девочки предложили Рио или Сан-Паулу. Этот дом, дескать, она поспешила оставить на них, когда дело пошло под откос, но кто-то когда-то работал у неё в Бразилии. Так что продолжаю свой случайный гранд-тур. Решил собирать тебе открыточки, первую (это Plaza Italia, дорогой) посылаю вместе с этим же письмом. Готовиться ли тебе коллекционировать? Кто знает!

Так вот, пока мы мирно беседовали, затягивались дымом, и я думал о том, как нежно и беззаветно ты меня любишь (это прочти, будь добр, без кокетства), пришли красивые молодые люди в очень красивых униформах и настойчиво пожелали, чтобы я проследовал с ними. Был ли взволнован таким предложением? Не буду лукавить, я, конечно же, проследовал — и весьма охотно; в конце концов, мне жуть как хотелось разобраться, почему девочкам не выдают новые паспорта! А эти лапочки начали выяснять, кто я такой, откуда взялся и зачем к своим новым подружкам вообще полез, мол, уж точно не милонгу танцевать. Милый, я никогда _так_ не хохотал! Неужели я настолько плохо выгляжу? Привык к твоим комплиментам и потихоньку перестаю за собой следить? Бедняжки, видимо, посчитали меня совсем сбрендившим, потому что упекли на сутки и заставили всю ночь представлять твои глаза в печали. Жалкое зрелище, не хочу представлять больше.

К утру я страшно проголодался, продрог — всё-таки тут зима на дворе — и решил, что так дела не делаются. Ну и что, что испанский у меня не так хорош, как всё остальное? Разве это повод так со мной поступать? Попросил уже новых молодцев принести телефон, обзвонил всех знакомых мне здесь журналистов и шишек — и вот я устроил небольшой скандальчик, очень довольный отмокаю в ванне отеля на авенида Санта-Фе, пробую альфахорес и пишу тебе.

Всякий раз вижу, как здесь поцеживают мате, всякий раз воображаю, как ты приходишь домой, падаешь в кресло, благородно куришь, ослабив галстук, ногами утыкаясь мне в бок и мешая читать на полу, а потом откладываешь трубку и… В общем, грежу о всяком бесконечно прекрасном, грею тем самым и сердце, и разум, и душу, и тело. Присмотрел калабас. Коричневый. Уже начинаю скучать. Самую-самую капельку. По секрету тебе скажу: верю (эгоистично), что ты скучаешь сильнее.

Целую крепко-крепко, моя радость!

P.S. Ты не забыл про проявку? Найди минутку, будь добр! Чек где-то на столике. Рыться не советую: не ручаюсь, что ты не наткнёшься на какую-нибудь особенно нескромную переписку.

P.P.S. С паспортами дело решённое. Лечу дальше.

Ой, и напомни мне рассказать тебе анекдот!»

**ОТКРЫТКА**

«Avenida Paulista.

Марго в Сан-Паулу. С порога заявила, что я постарел и такими темпами скоро начну барахлить. Почему ты не сказал мне раньше?

Она помогает с организацией местной Биеннале. Как в Венеции, представляешь? Очень много интересных людей, начинаю пополнять свою записную книжку. Осматриваюсь, сую везде нос. Наяву вижу, будет нелегко, но у меня есть ты, и это придаёт мне сил.

Марго строгая, как и прежде, но заверила, что вложится в дело, если мне удастся убедить её архитектора. Он сейчас в Кейптауне. В Кейптауне, дорогой…

Мне очень не хватает твоих рук. В моей голове мысли лишь о них.»

**ПИСЬМО**

«Mon très cher mari,

Я рискнул. Было немного боязно, но я же _французский_ подданный, и имя у меня иное, к тому же «постарел и начинаю барахлить». Это вообще другой край света, и чего я только переживал?  
Я в Кейптауне. И только побывав здесь, начинаешь понимать, в чём главный минус Суэцкого канала. Главный минус Суэцкого канала в том, что считают его главным плюсом. Главный минус Суэцкого канала в том, Эдди, что этой стороной Африка теперь открывается далеко не многим. А может, это и правда плюс, только иного рода, нежели тысячи срезанных километров?

Дорогой, мы обязаны побывать здесь вместе. Нагромождение гор на фоне городочка-крохотулечки — точно проломленная стена, защищавшая его от всех невзгод; я не нашёл хорошей открытки и попросил сфотографировать, но так ведь даже приятнее, верно? Морской берег же не передать словами, поэтому я попытался запечатлеть углём — смотри не попорти! Особенная прелесть — местные портовые кабаки, что буквально находятся на отшибе мира (моряки в них тоже… выдающиеся, а девушки — вполне в _твоём_ вкусе). Малайский квартал — чудное, яркое местечко, где всегда интересно обедать. Отсюда закономерный вопрос: как мне теперь узнать, готовят ли малайцы в Кейпе так же, как малайцы в Лумпуре? Копнём с вопросами даже глубже: почему я не бывал здесь раньше? Почему я вообще мало где бывал?

С Отто мы договорились; я встречал его: когда-то он отстроил Марго восхитительный дом с алюминиевыми лифтами и мозаичным полом (это напомнило мне, что тогда она планировала выйти за какого-то милашку, не то теолога, не то учителя в валлийской школе, но тот, кажется, скоропостижно угодил за решётку; лишнее подтверждение тому, что испокон веков интереснее всего компания собирается в казематах, душа моя). Но я отвлёкся; Отто не большой поклонник, как он выразился, «старья», да и, в принципе, с большей радостью взялся бы за что-то вроде фабрики, но я пообещал ему, что рояль в клубе будет с _немецким_ именем — и деточка тут же растаял, зафонтанировал идеями и даже набросал мне парочку планов для входной группы и холла. На какие жертвы я иду! Хватило же мне ума в шутку обозвать Стэйнвей[9] обратно на немецкий манер!

Шёл из магазина, случайно чуть не сбили на улице. Не нашёл слов. Ничего не сделал. Чувствую себя гнусно.

Извини, дорогой, что на время у меня пропало желание тратить чернила; потом я вспомнил, на кого они уходят. В общем, перечитал свои размышления о Канале и решил поплыть через Суэц. Не припомню, чтобы когда-нибудь его пересекал. Хотел уж было спросить, пересекал ли ты, но осёкся. Вот я глупый!

Встретишь меня? Если тебе удастся выбить нам тот номер, будет просто превосходно. Верю в твоё красноречие.

Целую твои чудесные щёки и надеюсь скоро тебя увидеть, моя радость!

P.S. Жди 21-22-го. За погоду не ручаюсь, но постараюсь сделать всё, что в моих силах!

P.P.S. Ты уж попытайся не есть сомнительных устриц. И раздобудь, наконец, себе приличную шляпу для _отдыха_ , в самом-то деле!»

***

Он спускался по трапу, волоча здоровенный чемодан. Несмотря на близость воды, уже в порту воздух ощущался изнуряюще горячим, так что даже короткий рукав не спасал, благо Майлз догадался сменить брюки на шорты, а презентабельные туфли с каблуком, которые, как выяснилось, отлично прилипали к каучуковому настилу во время качки, — на теннисные. Так и подмывало бросить чемодан прямо посреди пристани и вызвать носильщика: в Бразилии ему помогали погрузиться, но вот того, что всю остальную дорогу до дома все свои приобретения ему придётся тащить в одиночку, Майлз не предусмотрел.

Не вытерпев, он поставил чемодан на раскалённую брусчатку и уселся сверху передохнуть, обняв себя за колени и положив на них буйную голову — в попривыкших к ритму корабля ногах правды не было и теперь слегка укачивать начинало на твёрдой земле. Обосновавшаяся на буйке неподалёку крачка, заприметив новую жертву, поднялась в воздух и стала угрожающе приближаться, намереваясь потребовать с нерадивого путешественника пошлину, но получила желаемое раньше: в её сторону полетели хлебные крошки.

— Вас подбросить? — на плечо опустилась ладонь и привычно сжала, а душащий запахом гудрона воздух заполнили терпкие нотки знакомого одеколона.

Майлз радостно запрокинул голову:

— Дорогой! Я уж было подумал, ты не явишься никогда!

Под стать самому городу, что сверкал белизной при ярком дневном свете, Рыжик в белом прогулочном костюме, который Майлз обожал не меньше, чем самого владельца, смотрел на него с нескрываемой радостью и с едва различимым недовольством разве что не вгрызался в слоновую кость:

— Я тоже, — Эдди протянул ему свою трубку, и Майлз без промедления вцепился в неё, словно от того, как скоро та окажется в его руках, зависела его жизнь. Пожалуй, так и было.

Целоваться на людях можно было по-разному. Они научились так. Майлзу даже нравилось: фантастических размеров тайна на самом видном месте. По-своему интимно.

Рыжик испустил удовлетворённый вздох, сжав плечо только крепче, и чуть смущённо поправил своё сбившееся канотье. Склонив вбок голову, Майлз еле заметно потёрся щекой о грубые костяшки, которые тут же сами огладили её в ответ.

— Я тоже безмерно скучал, милый.

— Вставай давай, — настойчиво поторопили его, — я взял нам машину.

Майлз не хотел отпускать момент и терять прикосновение:

— Я когда-нибудь говорил, что ты прелесть?

— Пару раз.

— Рад, что ты помнишь, — он нехотя поднялся с насиженного места и поправил шорты, не без удовольствия отметив задержавшийся на своих коленях горячий взгляд, когда Рыжик потянулся за чемоданом. — А то я иногда забываю.

Они побрели в сторону автомобиля; без поднадоевшей ноши Майлзу стало намного лучше, и он пошёл спиной вперёд, чтобы редкий бриз освежил ему лицо. К тому же, так было намного удобнее любоваться тем, как Рыжик нёс его вещи. Принарядился даже солидно, чтобы его встретить, ну что за лапушка! Майлз очень хотел наградить такие старания, но помочь ему в этом сейчас могли одни лишь слова.

— Впрочем, тем интереснее находить возможность сказать это ещё раз, не так ли?

— Было бы ещё интереснее, говори ты побольше по существу, старина, — фыркнул Эдди. — Дорожка.

Майлз перешагнул бортовой камень, продолжая мусолить трубку. Под ногами скрипела пыль.

— А как же интрига, милый?

— Налево. — Майлз свернул вправо. — Эта твоя интрига хороша на первых порах, пока она не перерастает в издевательство. А последние _недели_ превратились в чёртово издевательство, Майлз! — Рыжик тут же поспешил стихнуть.

— Что, миленький, жить уже без моих писем не можешь? Какая прелесть! — На лице Рыжика вместо стеснения отчего-то промелькнула угрюмость. Майлз добавил несколько строптиво: — Я тебе, между прочим, писал, пожалуй, даже больше, чем было нужно. Скажи спасибо, что я не начал вдаваться в подробности того, как в Сан-Паулу разругался с ательером. Но, если ты очень этого хочешь, то пожалуйста, душечка: вечер четверга, прогуливаюсь я, значит, по Консоласан, и вижу вдруг, представляешь, выходит из библиотеки парнишка, а на нём — точно такой же, как у меня…

Эдди открыл недовольный рот, но раздалось из него только флегматичное:

— Пара-тройка шагов — и пеняй на себя, если споткнёшься.

Майлз ехидно замолчал, смело отсчитал два шага, развернувшись точнёхонько перед каменной лестницей, и Рыжик перестал хмуриться и начал дерзить, что наблюдать было невероятно приятно:

— Там «катр шво»[10], не соизволит ли уважаемый господин писака _прогуляться_ и открыть пока багажник?

Майлз не смог отказать себе в удовольствии поддержать прилюдную игру, что столь удачно подвернулась:

— Mon pitaine, но Вы не давали мне ключа, — а Эдди в ответ лишь с самодовольной, до притягательного самоуверенной усмешкой кивнул на его рубашку. — Я вот даже спрашивать не стану, — разочаровался Майлз, когда прощупал злосчастный ключик в своём нагрудном кармане.

Он махом сорвал с Рыжика канотье, взбежал на набережную, не дожидаясь этого копуши, триумфально взмахнул шляпой и не преминул наигранно обидеться, крикнув вниз:

— Нет, ну какой же Вы всё-таки отвратительный человечишка, мистер Литтлджон, лишили меня чудесной возможности устроить Вам тщательный публичный досмотр!

— Так тебе и надо, оставил меня тухнуть в одиночестве, — безобидно улыбнулся Рыжик, затаскивая чемодан наверх.

Вентиляционные щели на чуть сероватом капоте цвета морской волны напомнили Майлзу жабры, и, устраиваясь на пассажирском сиденье, он мельком подумал, что добровольно залез в пасть к акуле. К эдакой малютке акуле с жабрами на спине. Он побыстрее опустил стекло, вставил ключ и настроил радио. Откинув голову, натянул канотье на глаза. Расстегнул проклятую рубашку, что спутала все его коварные планы. И лениво утонул в кресле, умиротворении и табаке. Долгие поездки всегда выматывали. Майлз забегался.

Возможно, и вправду стоило писать почаще? Рыжик даже не дал шанса броситься на шею «по-дружески»…

Майка так и липла к телу. Переплетение соломы царапало ресницы и сминало то, что осталось от причёски. Правое ухо уловило характерный стук каблуков по мостовой. Автомобиль легонько сотряс хлопок багажного отделения, потом ещё один — на этот раз водительская дверь. Шляпа была сорвана и безразлично отброшена назад, из объятий кресла его тут же утянуло в цепкие руки, привкус курева, от которого слегка немел язык, дарила теперь не трубка, радио же заглушила кровь, барабанной дробью застучавшая в ушах.

Приветственный поцелуй был короток, прост, в чём-то даже невинен, но Майлза всё равно развезло от долгожданной встречи; в тесноте машины одеколон окончательно перебил гудрон и стал всем его воздухом. И жалобы на то, что хорошим тоном было бы шикануть и приехать на кабриолете, как-то вдруг взяли и сгинули за ненадобностью. Да и вообще, на кабриолете _хорошо_ где-нибудь за городом…

Довольно хмыкнув, Эдди пару мгновений потрепал его по вновь оголившейся коленке и покатил автомобиль вдоль берега.

— Какая дикость, — запоздало констатировал Майлз под тихий смешок, высунувшись в окно, чтобы на время проветрить голову. — Остановись на Правительственной, я возьму лимонада.

— Может, чего покрепче, старина?

— Нет. Лимонада.

Он и без того уже достаточно опьянел.

***

Чемодан был брошен на пороге. Про лимонад благополучно забыли.

— Мне тебя так не хватало.

Рыжик целовал его лицо, как путник припадает к воде в пустыне — жадно, но рывками, боясь захлебнуться; взбудораженно зарывался руками в волосы, водил пальцами по потному затылку.

— Душа моя, мне бы помыться с дороги…

— Плевать.

— Я весь страшно провонял морем…

Рыжик принялся потирать носом и расцеловывать его ухо, оголил плечи, отчего пусть и расстёгнутая, но всё ещё заправленная за пояс шорт рубашка словно стреножила, повиснув на локтях; Майлза прошибла крупная, оголтелая дрожь, однако пальцы — не то дерзкие предатели, не то верные соратники — сами собой безошибочно взялись расправляться с пуговицами чужого жилета.

— И неудивительно, тоже мне, кругосветчик выискался! — беспорядочно поглаживая его по спине и бессовестно высвобождая рубашку и майку, Рыжик опять взялся целовать его рот, ревностней, чем это было в машине, и Майлз поспешил ответить.

— Ох, но исход мне нравится, дорогой, надо будет проворачивать такое почаще.

С жилетом было покончено, и пальцы машинально поползли ниже, вцепившись в бляшку ремня.

— Стегали мало в детстве? — с однобокой ухмылкой прошептал Эдди, даже не глядя вниз. Майлз тоже вниз не смотрел из боязни, что если отведёт взгляд, то наваждение растает в ленивом воздухе колоний.

Предаваться любви в колониях оказалось по-своему занятно. Неспешно, бездельно, словно даже бесцельно заполняя всё свободное время. Возможно, сказывалось таинственное очарование Востока. А может, и очаровательность того, как отчаянно Рыжик ненавидел каждую секунду колониальной скуки и старался спастись от неё всяким возможным способом, какой только знал: местными сигаретками, дешевизна которых даже не считалась оскорбительной, долгими пространными наблюдениями за чистильщиками обуви, за парикмахерами, за женщинами-свёртками и за темнобровыми красавицами в ярких юбочках, за играющей в напёрстки босоногой ребятнёй, за снующими туда-сюда муллами, мулами и муллами на мулах с террасы завсегдатайского бистро, баккарой и домино в задымлённых кофейнях, непринуждёнными вечерними дансингами с видом на посеребрённое луной море, шумными забитыми улочками и молчаливыми пустыми проходиками с непроизносимыми названиями в старых частях города, ничего для него не значащими спортивными событиями локального масштаба, сексом. Всем тем, чем, по сути, Майлз развлекал — отвлекал — себя в метрополиях.

И безусловно, столь до невозможного обыкновенная, нескладная и оттого лишь более сладостная страсть валила с ног, но они не виделись так давно, и Майлз, несмотря на восхитительность момента, всё с большим ужасом осознавал, как неподобающе, да что уж там, просто безобразно выглядит перед собственным мужем: лицо было обветрено, волосы нуждались в хорошенькой головомойке, да и в целом освежиться и лишний разок пройтись везде бритвой бы не помешало… Он хотел бы предстать во всей красе, во всеоружии, каким Эдди его заслуживал, а не запылённым, слегка обгоревшим и помятым долгой дорогой. Майлзу хватило б и пары минут.

К шороху одежды и столь заманчивому звону соприкосновения губ с кожей присоединился мощный, мелодичный крик муэдзина. Вовремя!

— Не правда ли Восток волшебен, душа моя? Словно в сказку попадаешь: дым, зной, кофе, просторные штаны, упоительный аромат цветов, пёстрые краски, навьюченные ослики, вечный гвалт, будто череда заклинаний, а какая музыка… — тихо завёл отвлечённый разговор Майлз, нехотя отпустив ремень и опоясав Рыжика собой, исподволь припечатывая мягкими размеренными поцелуями его челюсть. — Знаешь, милый, в пути у меня появилось сожаление…

Ненадолго Рыжик отвлёкся, но так и не прекратил водить одной рукой по спине, вырисовывая пальцами небольшие окружности и дурманяще прощупывая позвонки:

— Какое это? — по-светски спросил он.

— Сожаление, что я редко в своей жизни выбирался поближе к экватору.

Майлз уж было подумал, что манёвр сработал, вот только не учёл одного: что Рыжик достаточно с ним водился. Тот раскусил его, расколол как орешек, посмел подтрунить:

— Ну, знаешь ли, кто-кто, а ты уж точно накатался на пару лет вперёд, — со смешком поцеловал его в нос, ослабил завязки и запустил вторую руку в шорты.

— Эдди, безобразник, ты дослушаешь? — преисполнился возмущения Майлз, просто потому что не мог оставить такую вольность без ответа.

— Я тебя очень внимательно слушаю, старина, — сказал тот беспечно и огладил его теперь обеими руками.

Майлз успел подумать лишь: «Комедиант», — и тяжело задышал, мертвецкой хваткой смял тонкий белый пиджак и вспотел только больше. В горле всё никак не мог зародиться нужный звук, и Рыжик уловил это и припал к его губам, трепетно поглаживая нёбо и язык, что отдавалось приятным зудом на кончиках пальцев, да неуклюже порой ударяясь зубами о зубы. Майлз пытался ловить воздух носом, жмурился, склеивая между собой промокшие от слёз поглотившей его эйфории ресницы, и невольно тянулся вверх на носках вслед за ускоряющейся грубой лаской.

Которая была, была, была, была, набегала волнами, затягивала в своё течение, водоворот за водоворотом приближая его к грандиозному крушению, — и вдруг разом поутихла, резанула неразрешённым аккордом в произведении классика. Майлз недовольно, через силу приоткрыл глаза: он уже представлял скорый конец и хорошенький отдых в просторной ванне, а этот изверг, которого он по дурости своей гордо и ласково называл супругом, помешал его планам тем, что словно стряхнул с себя одно наваждение, тут же упал с головой в другое и теперь оглядывал его всего с неясным Майлзу отрешённым благоговением, продолжая водить руками до пытливого медленно.

Майлз нетерпеливо подался вперёд сам:

— Дорогой, раз начал, так хоть не томи, — хрипло прошептал он, утыкаясь лицом Рыжику в ключицу, целомудренно прикрытую не одним слоем ткани, от каждого из которых так заманчиво было избавляться раз за разом, и поднял на своего нескладного мучителя глаза, отчего тот очнулся окончательно и сглотнул.

— Прости, опять я сглупил, верно? Полез так…

Рыжик слегка ослабил хватку, на что Майлз тихо возмутился, придвигаясь ещё ближе в попытке вернуть стремительно ускользающее ощущение:

— Совсем дурак? Нет!

— Нет? — переспросил тот ему в волосы.

Майлз замер — в голосе Рыжика сквозь игривую несерьёзность пробивались сорняки чего-то горького — и отпустил его пиджак, и обхватил его лицо, прижимая к своему: нос к носу, лоб ко лбу, глаза в глаза. Карего почти не было, еле заметная жалкая каёмочка для улыбчиво засверкавшего в тот же миг антрацитово-чёрным зрачка. Майлз прочистил горло и сказал как отрезал, подписывая себе приговор:

— Нет. Ты думаешь, _мне_ по вкусу пришлось быть так долго вдали от тебя?

Глаза стали только улыбчивее.

— Бедный малый, — шепнул Эдди, коротко клюнул Майлза в губы и развернул, уткнув носом в кровать и возобновив размеренное движение.

Майлз понял: ванна ему светит нескоро.

— Ох, детка, а вот сейчас ты точно сглупишь, я бы на твоём месте не стал… — чуть брезгливо взбрыкнул он в покрывало, когда почувствовал, что шорты и бельё приспустили.

Рыжик, словно поклоняясь, тщательно расцеловал его ягодицы, огладил копчик, тазовые косточки, приподнял майку — и так всё выше и выше, щекоча дыханием бока, позвоночник, лопатки, повторяя пройденный путь твёрдой ладонью и царапая спину то часами, то запонками.

— Не стал бы что? — наконец пробормотал тот ему в загривок, мягко и властно обхватив под подбородком и заставив невольно запрокинуть голову, как Майлзу самому до одури нравилось. Правда, длилось это недолго: Эдди только ткнулся разок носом ему в макушку, глубоко вдыхая, погладил шею и поспешил отпустить, напоследок заправив за ухо волосы. Всё ещё опасался сделать что-то не так, но…

Майлзу уже было не до ответов и совершенно не до жалоб. Он разрывался между ловкими, обжигающе горячими пальцами и опаляющим дыханием, мокрым лбом утыкался то в покрывало, то в сгиб локтя, то в подушки — и елозил, изо всех сил выгибаясь назад, лишь бы вновь почувствовать холодную бляшку ремня, клеймящие кожу пуговицы, плотную смесь хлопка со льном и чужое возбуждение. Перед глазами маячило дорогое сердцу кольцо, и Майлз невольно плакал от сжимающих горло в тиски чувств, и бездумно целовал камень, и с облегчением хныкал, и целовал обод, а потом чуть повернул голову, находя родные губы, помеченные его собственным потом, и деликатно поцеловал их уголок, самый отрадный, самый залюбленный, несмело отрывая от куда более важных дел. А Эдди, как полагается хорошему мужу, как полагается обходительному джентльмену, просто без промедления перевернул его на спину, перебрал разметавшиеся завитки его взмокших волос и продолжил расцеловывать, точно со всеми возможными почестями приветствовал его всего: лоб, виски, глаза, скулы, подбородок, плечи, локти, кисти, грудь… Приветствовал, да, но и вспоминал: сравнивая, вдохнул тонкий парфюм в изгибе шеи и на запястьях, с дотошностью ювелира оценил простецкий дорожный маникюр на обеих руках, соединил пальцем плеяду родинок на правом боку, ведя их учёт, точно древний астроном, увидевший что-то сакральное в сплетении звёзд, удовлетворённо хмыкнул — и вновь отправился гулять губами по измученному лаской телу куда ещё не успел забрести. Так мечтатель из раза в раз прохаживается по запавшим в душу местам.

Майлза словно пригвоздило к кровати. Он ощущал себя уже не в теле, а где-то над телом, лениво, даже величаво наблюдал за своим обезумевшим от одиночества мужчиной и по-белому завидовал самому себе, причине такой тоски и такой потери рассудка, но запоздало, из последних сил, всё же ухватил будто охмелевшего Эдди за волосы и, как ему показалось, чётко сказал: «Нет, постой, не сейчас». Тот остановился, и Майлз точно свалился обратно, осознавая, что только подумал, что сказал это; в действительности же он попросту искусал губы и молчаливо вцепился Рыжику в волосы, а тот пускай и выглядел до неприличия диковатым, взбудораженным, да так и продолжал мучить Майлза руками, словно от безделья игрался с монеткой или проворачивал какой-нибудь незамысловатый флориш на досуге, но с прямо-таки подчёркнутым достоинством смотрел на него в ответ и выжидательно изучал его лицо. Взгляд этот, полный благородного спокойствия даже в минуты распутства, занимал одну из первых строчек в списке великого множества слабостей Майлза Мэйтланда, а где-то по соседству располагались и растрёпанные волосы, которые приятно было путать только больше, и опрятный костюм, который сминать было одно удовольствие, и вечно сухие губы, которые волей-неволей приходилось смачивать собственной слюной, потому что только тогда они становились особенно прекрасны, и сноровистые пальцы, что с некоторых пор не давали возможности по-человечески наслаждаться даже простецкими трюками, всякий раз заставляя забываться в _посторонних_ мыслях. Всё это было, ударило его под дых, и он не выдержал, сдался, не устоял, и уронил тотчас ослабевшую руку на кровать, и сам стал слаб, и подумал, что уже и всё равно, что если Эдди взбрело в голову мараться, то кто Майлз, в конце концов, вообще такой, чтобы быть против…

Однако Рыжик без вопросов оставил задуманное, погладил его по ладони, по боку и опять поцеловал в живот, с живота переходя сразу на бёдра, с бёдер — на колени, долой шорты! — на голени, долой бельё! — снова на колени, долой туфли! — на стопы, и колени, колени, _колени_ … Кажется, несколько эпатажная идея надеть шорты, в принципе, оказалась весьма и весьма недурной. Что же, славно!..

Когда эта самая настоящая пытка блаженством закончилась и Майлз обмяк в рыжиковых руках без единой дельной мысли в голове, Эдди склонился буднично поцеловать его в щёку и столь же буднично попросил:

— Достанешь платок? Под подушкой где-то должен быть.

Майлз, разнеженный, еле разобрав, что от него вообще хотят и почему его не оставят в покое, только улыбнулся распухшими губами:

— Нет.

— Любовь моя, я сейчас тебя измажу, достань платок.

— Нетушки, — промурлыкал Майлз снова, закинул руки Рыжику на плечи, поигрывая с волосками на шее, пальцами подразнил её, уже успевшую слегка загореть под беспощадным африканским солнцем, по кромке удушливого воротника и приласкал рыжиково бедро своей ногой.

— Хочешь, чтобы я тут всё перепачкал? — осведомился Эдди скептически, потянулся чистой рукой сам, но Майлз стал по-детски вертеть головой по подушке, пресекая все попытки.

— Именно, сладенький. Иначе ты так и не отпустишь меня помыться! Я тоже молодец, конечно, научил на свою голову.

— Ладно, ладно, Господи, я понял, не шуми, — Рыжик нескладно рассмеялся, освободил руку, запачкав Майлзу живот, приподнял его, удерживая за спину, и под майлзовы визги тихонько потащил в ванную, чертыхаясь и пыхтя себе под нос в процессе. Тот ещё дамский угодник!

Покачиваясь, Майлз шлёпнулся на прохладный до дрожи бортик и попытался разглядеть себя в зеркале, но сам в нём отражался мало. Эдди, с другой стороны… Ну, зато теперь они оба выглядели по-прекрасному скверно! Майлз стянул с Эдди пиджак и, пока Рыжик обтирал его живот салфеткой, коряво попытался избавить того и от запонок, но не удержал их в ладони, и те со звоном упали на пол.

 _Ну и пожалуйста_ , подумал Майлз, вмиг потеряв к ним всяческий интерес и переключив своё внимание на чуть приоткрывшиеся запястья: руки у Рыжика загорели выше ожидаемого.

— Да и чёрт с ними, — сказал Рыжик, закатал рукава и принялся отмываться да ополаскивать лицо, поправляя взъерошенные волосы.

Его собственное возбуждение не спало, и Майлз, скинув, наконец, пропотевшие до последней ниточки рубашку с майкой, с деловитой улыбкой изящно повёл бровью:

— Ты ведь знаешь, дорогой мой, что я всегда рад помочь?

Тот своего состояния словно и не замечал, уперевшись руками в столешницу раковины, разглядывая себя в зеркале и думая какие-то отстранённые думы. Майлз попытал счастья ещё разок:

— Я знаю множество потрясающих способов, как избавить привлекательного мужчину от тяжкого бремени.

Он потянул было руку, но Эдди отвлёкся и как-то сконфуженно вдруг на него посмотрел.

— Забирайся, я скоро вернусь, — только и сказал тот, поднял с пола пиджак и в смятении удалился обратно в комнату, снимая по дороге часы.

На секунду Майлза кольнула лёгкая обида: после столь _радушного_ приёма ему тоже не терпелось проявить свои _альтруистические_ начала, однако дуться смысла было мало, так что он решил не тратить времени попусту и полностью посвятить себя плеску в хорошенькой душистой ванне, медленно обмываясь и наслаждаясь долгожданными удобствами и благами цивилизации, которых ему так не хватало в дороге.

— Чёрт, запонки!.. — донеслось из комнаты.

Майлз свесил голову через бортик. Рыжик, и вправду, так и позабыл на полу свои запонки-треугольнички. Неудивительно, что у Майлза теперь нестерпимо чесалась спина.

_Что же, стоило поспешить и расцарапать Эдди в ответ._

Рыжик вернулся, сменив прогулочный костюм на домашнюю поло и лёгкие штаны. Принёс с собой спасительный лимонад с успевшим основательно подтаять льдом и тарелку с арбузом и финиками. И был уже не такой возбуждённый, к большому Майлза сожалению.

С благодарным вздохом приложив холодный стакан ко лбу, Майлз украл с протянутой тарелки сухофрукт. Рыжик же есть не стал, усевшись на пол у него в ногах, поставил сладкое, поднял запонки и принялся задумчиво вертеть их в одной руке, а другой — трогать Майлза за торчащую из воды согнутую коленку, свежевыбритую, гладенькую, будто яичная скорлупка.

— Давно здесь киснешь, радость моя? — учтиво поинтересовался в конце концов Майлз, дожевав очередной финик и брызнув в Рыжика водой.

— Пару-тройку дней, не помню.

Судя по загару, ждали его около недели.

— Читал «А Кинга», дорогой?

— Прихватил с собой перечитать, что-то вроде того.

Майлз заметил книженцию на заднем сиденье автомобиля. Первое издание, тридцать третьего года, с поистрепавшимися от влаги и повидавшими жизнь страницами, как Рыжик рассказывал, купленную на скорую руку за семь минут до посадки на пароход до Цейлона, чтобы в пути засыпать было полегче. Шутил ещё, что продавали её такие громкие слова, как «новинка» и «экзотические рассказы», и что уже в тот момент можно было начинать догадываться, что это будет всё новое и экзотичное, что та поездка Рыжику даст.

Тот продолжал увлечённо мучить его колено, а теперь ещё и нервно дёргал ногой, несмело облизывал губы да то и дело молчаливо приоткрывал рот, пытаясь собрать в кучку слова, стесняясь наговорить лишнего. Майлз неторопливо хлебнул лимонада, заранее догадываясь: сейчас последуют укоры за…

— Тебя два месяца не было, слушай…

Да, за это.

— Ты говорил: «съезжу на недельку», а прошло два месяца…

Именно за это.

— Я ещё могу понять, что тебя из Буэнос-Айреса каким-то чёртом занесло в Сан-Паулу, но Кейптаун? Круиз через Суэц? И чего тебе только на месте не сидится?

Майлз молча отставил стакан на бортик; вот чего он терпеть не мог — так это разборы полётов. Рыжик вдруг стал совсем потерянным и опустил глаза, в напряжении сводя брови:

— Прости… Это я зря… Зря себя изводил.

Ладно, возможно, дело было не в спонтанности поездки.

— Эдди, лёгкое волнение за близких никогда никому не вредило…

— Я не об этом. Дьявол!.. то есть об этом, но не совсем. Я, знаешь, я плохой человек. Я начал думать о тебе плохие вещи… Вещи, которых ты не заслуживаешь, чтобы я о тебе думал…

— Эдвард, ты опять?.. — Майлз обеспокоенно шелохнулся, чтобы сесть прямее, но тот вцепился в его колено, будто пытался удержать на месте и не подпустить. Майлз медленно вернулся в прежнее положение. — Милый?

— Нет. Немного… Не больше обычного… Только не беспокойся, пожалуйста, ничего страшного не случилось… Вроде бы, наверное… Я просто думал… Знаешь, говорил себе подолгу не думать, когда ты уехал. Первый день, второй, пятый… Но вот через неделю ты так и не вернулся, и никаких вестей не было, и я стал бродить по округе, шататься по дому, протирал пианино, как ты просил, опять готовил на одного, ещё и духи твои выветриваться начали — и понял, что если ты снова пропадёшь, влипнешь во что-то, будешь сидеть где-то, плакать, невольно дрожать от немощи и страха или, что хуже, от боязни страх испытать, а я опять ничего не смогу толкового сделать, то мне будет за тебя не то что неспокойно, а я просто… Не знаю, не решусь представить, что будет, в общем. То есть, конечно же, надеюсь, ты не сочтёшь это грубостью, безусловно, ты _не пропадёшь_ , ты ведь _не пропал_ , один раз смог — сможешь и ещё, у тебя сила воли большая, ну ты понимаешь, о чём я. Но затем стало хуже, потому что затем я стал думать ещё, что если ты никак ничего не сообщаешь — и это после того, как встретился со старой своей жизнью лицом к лицу, — значит либо ты понял, как я _и тебе_ осточертел, стал, ну, не нужен, либо, как бы это сказать помягче, _всё_ , _тебя больше нет_ , и получается, что переживать и злиться уж точно смысла не осталось вообще никакого. Второе страшное, второе я уже, в каком-то смысле, проживал, но вот первому значения особого не придавал. Раньше. А вот в тот момент понемногу начал. Невольно, конечно, оно само нагрянуло, неприятно так засело, надоедливо… А потом стали приходить письма, была, видимо, какая-то задержка, Атлантика, понимаешь, все эти дела, и письма у тебя длинные, подробные, ни местечка свободного, и я как-то теперь… _презираю_ себя, что ли, за эти свои глупости: и что ты в самом деле бы ничего мне не сказал, если бы захотел меня оставить, и что я раздумываю иногда, будто совершенно твоего времени не стою, тебя не стою, но ничего с собой поделать не могу — до такой степени я к тебе привязался, такая ты для меня радость, так я тебя, оказывается, не хотел отпускать надолго, может быть, вообще отпускать не хотел, что это… это, ну, прямо-таки помешательство даже пугает. Словно любимая дурная привычка, только совсем не дурная, конечно, а очень даже… И вот ведь какое дело: я ведь умом-то понимаю, глазами-то вижу, ты ведь ко мне тянешься, ты ведь меня тоже любишь, да ещё и чисто так, свободно, с привязанностью, но без привязки, настойчиво доказываешь мне, как я не прав так думать, однако — Боже мой, теперь, когда я говорю об этом, прости меня, пожалуйста, вываливаю всё на тебя, ну до чего же нелепо — я до сих пор, оказывается, не могу временами в это поверить _по-настоящему_ , что ли? Вспоминаю вдруг об этом, _осознаю_ — и, знаешь, кажется, будто просыпаюсь. В тебе уверен, а себе стойкой правды никогда и нет толком. Чертовски странное такое чувство…

Майлз не знал, что сказать: Эдди прорвало, словно по случайности продырявленную водонапорную башню каких-нибудь братьев Уорнеров. Он повертел кольцо на своём пальце (с недавних пор он заметил там греющий сердце след) и, наконец, нашёлся:

— Я всё, — Майлз быстренько окунулся в воду в последний раз. Рыжик его давно уже не удерживал.

Тот выплыл из череды своих гениальных озарений да распроклятых неврозов и на него уставился. Переступив рыжиковы ноги и обтеревшись без особой тщательности, Майлз тряхнул мокрой головой во все стороны, прихватил с собой тарелку и босиком пошлёпал прочь из ванной.

— Милый, ты идёшь? — ласково удостоверился он на пороге, заметив, что Рыжик так и сидел на полу, заворожённо и несмело глядя ему вслед.

— А?

— Не засиживайся надолго, мой свет. Пол уж больно твёрдый. Для признаний в любви и разговоров по душам люди придумали кровать.

На несколько умопомрачительных секундочек Рыжик привычно оскалился в простодушной усмешке:

— Вот-те на, а я-то всю жизнь считал, что в первую очередь кровать придумали, чтобы спать.

— Что есть любовь, если не прекрасный сон, и где ещё, как не во сне, по-настоящему раскрывается душа?

— Это кто такое говорил?

— Я. Секунд пять назад.

— Значит ты не обидишься, если я скажу тебе: ну и вздор ты сейчас сморозил, — прокряхтел Эдди и, не двигаясь с места, задумчиво упёрся затылком в цветастую плитку, так что у Майлза зачесались руки того зарисовать, тонкого, длинного, взволнованного и такого трогательного. Он сделал мысленную пометку заняться этим как-нибудь на досуге. Наделать сандвичей, купить винца, может, консервированных ананасов, фисташек, оливок, манго до кучи, отвести на пляж и зарисовать в тени зонтика. Радио обещало, что, несмотря на волнения, в плане погоды остаток недели пройдёт замечательно, а кому ещё оставалось верить?

Майлз прошёл в комнату и, бросив тарелку прямо на кровать, занялся чемоданом. Одежда беспорядочной гурьбой полетела на небольшую ширму, на спинку кресла, в само кресло, ведь шкаф, если подумать, — это причуда зануд; коричневый калабас ручной работы аккуратно примостился на письменном столе вместе с коробочкой из тёмного бархата, которая чуть не стоила Майлзу жизни; свежие пластинки нашли своё место у потёртого граммофона — так не терпелось их заценить; неприлично просроченная библиотечная «Sur l’origine du monde» и баночка леденцов от мигрени при полётах отправились на диванчик; кричащие туфли заполонили пол — и комнатка мигом стала обжитой и уютной, как он любил. Но всё его громыхание действия не возымело: Рыжик, бедняжка, видимо, всерьёз и надолго увяз в собственной трясине. Опять. Годы упорной работы псу под хвост! Майлз тяжело вздохнул и уселся на край кровати, пробуя арбуз.

Ему всегда нравился этот маленький гостиничный номер: из окна открывался роскошный вид на причудливо нагромоздившиеся друг на друга игрушечные домики и трещинами пронизавшие их лабиринты Старой Касбы, а в здании по соседству из года в год подавали отменный кофе по-мавритански, мятный чай, пастилки и пахлаву. В первый их совместный август Рыжик, как и подобает своего рода ретрограду, нудел, что не горит желанием «опять просиживать штаны у негров, ну ты понимаешь», во второй — предложил поехать сам, в третий — с патефоном в руках увёз, не спрашивая, на денёк в Оран, а оттуда, да всё с тем же патефоном, — и в тур по Сахаре «подальше от гама и всего такого» (и очень _сочно_ загорел). Чудак.

Майлз сплюнул косточки в блюдо, упал на кровать и крикнул:

— Где ты взял арбуз?

— У Юнуса, а что, неужели неспелый? — приглушённо, но вполне бодро раздалось в ответ. — Ещё и драть стал баснословно, старый пройдоха. А я ведь даже не француз, чтобы начинать со мной вот это всё!

— Далековато, — только и улыбнулся Майлз. — Как созреешь, иди сюда, моя радость, давненько я тебя не целовал.

Тот, наконец, приплёлся, оценивая лёгкий бардак с едва заметным умиротворением, которого Майлз и хотел добиться:

— По масштабам будто контрабанда, — из уст Рыжика это звучало весомо и даже уважительно, — и как ты только всё это провёз?

Майлз лишь хитро прищурился:

— Пару секретов позволь-ка Мамочке оставить пока при себе, — и, подождав, пока Рыжик смирно уляжется рядом, перекатился и привычно уселся тому на бёдра.

Эдди сглотнул, долгожданно зарделся и осмотрел его так, как Майлзу нравилось больше всего: чуть смущённо, но открыто и тщательно, с головы до пят, и отчего-то по-прежнему до невозможного влюблённо. Как полнейший дурачок, в общем. Наклонившись и поцеловав Рыжика в верхнюю губу, Майлз пальцами задрал поло, и тот фыркнул:

— Чёрт, ты, конечно же, не вытерся…

Майлз пакостливо хихикнул и продолжил оставлять еле заметные, липкие от сока следы на рыжиковых боках и рёбрах да расцеловывать лицо и шею того подслащёнными губами. Он ослабил пуговичку, потянул футболку особенно рьяно вверх и, стоило Рыжику послушно поднять руки, с удовольствием отбросил её куда подальше, тут же зарываясь пальцами в поросль у Эдди на груди, играючи дёргая волоски и тихонько царапая кожу ногтями.

Тот заложил одну руку за голову, другой поглаживая Майлза по ноге, опять отстранённо предался душевному раздраю и через какое-то время пробубнил в никуда:

— Убил бы за сигарету.

Майлз приподнялся и прополз вперёд, чтобы достать до тумбочки, на которой приютилась колоритная узорчатая пепельница. Та перекочевала из рук в руки; он сунулся в ящик и не сдержал заинтересованной улыбки. Всё это время пах опаляло неровное, взволнованное дыхание. Что же, чуточку подождать было можно.

Он раздобыл зажигалку, выудил из помятой пачки сигаретку, но, подумав немного, захватил всю пачку целиком и вернулся на свой импровизированный трон, прикурил сам, скривившись от смеси табака с арбузом, и только потом вставил горящую сигарету Рыжику в рот. Тот задел губами его пальцы, прикрыл лучащиеся благодарностью и довольством глаза, и Майлз с чувством долга вернулся к своему прежнему занятию, время от времени поклёвывая остатки фиников, отстранённо пересчитывая бороздки паркета да прислушиваясь к чужой жизни.

На улице выбивали ковры, тщетно пытаясь заглушить стук бессвязной радио-болтовнёй из неизбежной смеси носовых «н» с гортанными «г», кто-то неподалёку готовил кус-кус на ужин и дразнил теперь всю округу всё возрастающим в своей пикантности ароматом, со стороны входной двери же то и дело разносился грузный топот коридорных и мольбы старой дубовой лестницы. Изредка забегавший в дом отдыха ветерок мягко обволакивал тело, заставляя приятно содрогаться и, точно в забытьи, ластиться в поисках тепла. Чуть приоткрывшейся вновь головкой Майлз утыкался Рыжику в степенно вздымающийся и опускающийся пупок, любовался лёгким контрастом кожи, воображал, как в лучших традициях древних мифов оросит эту плодородную почву и дорожка у Эдди на теле впитает его семя и станет только гуще, да рожал в своей голове прочие глупости: какая ещё может быть связь между этими двумя вещами? что утробная жизнь начинается с одного и кончается другим? — и вспомнился вдруг витрувианский человек. _Вот же! Вот оно! Отрезок, соединяющий центр квадрата с центром круга…_

— Как насчёт фильма завтра? — отвлёк его от бессмыслицы Рыжик, выкуривая очередную папироску. Уже не так нервничал. Это хорошо.

— Почему не сегодня?

— Думаю, лучше завтра.

Майлз с ленцой поинтересовался, вышел ли здесь Хичкок; стариковская дочка была Эдди вполне по душе.

— Где незнакомцы обмениваются убийствами, чтобы отвести от себя подозрения[11], вот это всё? — уточнил Рыжик.

— Что-то вроде того…

Рыжик лишь отрицательно покачал головой и пустил красивое колечко в воздух. Майлз чихнул, разочарованно выдохнул одно лишь:

— Жалко, — и полоснул грудь Эдди ногтем, словно тот лично виноват, что многие фильмы выходили в прокат с запозданием. За это его руку остановили и злопамятно вдруг прикусили. — Ты такой варвар, дорогой, — даже не потрудился возмутиться Майлз и задумался: — Что же, тогда хочу что-нибудь старое. «Пепе»[12]!

— А если ещё хорошенько подумать? Ну на кой тебе именно «Пепе»? Что ты там не видал? Раз такое дело, не проще ли сразу пройтись, а? — со смиренной улыбкой спросил Рыжик, потирая укусы и через раз обдавая их дымом. Он вечно настаивал, что концовка могла быть и лучше, и его «в чём именно» вечно было новым. Майлза же всякий раз просто охватывала светлая печаль. Ну, а как иначе-то? Ведь предупреждали, снова и снова: «кажешь нос из Касбы — и всё, прощай-прощай, Пепе».

Да и Габен был ой как хорош…

— Ну так мы пересмотрим «Пепе», а после — пройдёмся и сравним, — проявил настойчивость Майлз, потому что в каких-то вещах важно постоянство.

— Ладно, будь по-твоему, — пошёл на небольшую уступку Рыжик, потому что в каких-то вещах важно постоянство.

— Главное — не заплутать, как в прошлый раз… — Майлз вовсю загорелся идеей и закачался на месте: — Вот, слушай! Ланч, «Пепе» где-нибудь на окраине, затем немного кальяна — и прогулочка ближе к ночи, чтобы было особенно волнительно, знаешь?

Рыжик смял сигаретку о пепельницу и снова принялся неспешно очерчивать тёплыми пальцами майлзовы ноги и бока, которые начинали изрядно подмерзать.

— Дай-ка угадаю, опять задумал нечто рисковое, старина?

Майлз вздёрнул нос:

— Так вот какого ты обо мне мнения, душенька! — и коварно ущипнул того за сосок. Эдди шутливо запричитал и забился под ним в наивных попытках сбросить с себя, что Майлз быстро пресёк и просто на Рыжике распластался, прямо-таки в того вплавился. — Тебе получше, золотце? — уточнил он, пробуя на вкус фантомные остатки вяжущего рот одеколона.

— Да, намного.

Рыжик, всё ещё мечтательно прикрывая глаза, благодарно погладил его по пояснице, бродя пальцами вниз, вверх, в сторону, в другую, неумышленно — неумышленно ли? — оставляя на Майлзе свою подпись, туда, сюда, ниже, ещё ниже, кружась на месте, намекая на повторную ласку, но дальше не заходя. Майлз провёл по его ноге своей, прижался сильнее, беззвучно позволяя озвучить всё, и лицо Эдди озарила фирменная добродушно-дерзкая ухмылочка:

— Послушай-ка, а то чертовски заманчивое предложение ещё в силе?

Ёкнуло сердце, и Майлз опять ощутил себя безгранично влюблённым. Слова приводили в невероятный восторг, действия были желанны, но вот подстегнула это чувство, пожалуй, именно ухмылочка. Наверное, о подобном осознании Эдди и говорил?

— А у Папочки на Мамочку планы? — юрко пробираясь под кромку штанов и игриво дёргая спрятавшиеся там волоски, проворковал Майлз с пленительной улыбкой для своего единственного зрителя, и Рыжик ухватил его за подбородок, помедлил, что-то для себя решая, и затянул в долгий, вдумчивый поцелуй, до которых был так охоч, вновь распаляясь.

Кустистые брови, случайная вспыльчивость и кипучесть натуры, непозволительно длинные ресницы, до трепета внимательный взгляд, хаотичный румянец, извечное косноязычие, крепкие объятья, бессвязные ругательства к месту и не к месту, терпкие поцелуи со вкусом табака и порой алкоголя, то невероятное смятение, то всепоглощающая уверенность, неприкаянность, в чём-то даже примитивность… Майлз приподнялся, мечтательно оглядел всё своё неуклюже барахтающееся богатство и захотел пожаловаться:

— Я так и не дорассказал, родной.

— О чём это? — спросил Эдди, выпутываясь из остатков одежды, пока Майлз убирал всё лишнее с кровати и вновь ковырялся в тумбочке, хранительнице тысячи тайн.

— О сожалении. Вот что мне мешало в своё время взять и заказать билет на пароход первого класса «Калибан» да от души отдохнуть? Встретить таких же сумасбродцев, закрутить курортный романчик. А потом, по прибытии, расстаться, потому что: «Извините, деточка, но наше влечение — как морская болезнь, и меня укачало!»

Рыжик за его спиной буркнул что-то про причитания плохого провинциального актёришки, и Майлз развернулся, намереваясь швырнуть в шутника откопанной жестянкой, однако тот — нагой, нагловатый, угловатый — прозорливо перехватил его занесённую руку и, точно в танце, обнял его за талию, вызывая мимолётный смешок: всю эту изрядно затянувшуюся поездку Майлз учинил в первую очередь ради подобного. Не ради наготы, конечно. Ради того, чтобы появилась возможность почаще танцевать вместе, рука в руке.

Хотя нагота, определённо, тоже всячески приветствовалась. Как и прочие знаки внимания.

Свободной ладонью обхватив до ужаса любимое лицо, большим пальцем поглаживая Эдди по лбу, по щеке, по губам, Майлз приправил голос легкомысленными нотками и сказал, с лукавым прищуром барабаня пальцами по жестяной крышке:

— Твоя _предусмотрительность_ невероятно мне льстит, деточка.

— Это…

Рыжик робко вдруг уткнулся лбом ему в плечо, рассеянно щекоча волосами кожу, стискивая лишь сильнее, и от этого своеобразного жеста Майлз моментально потерял голову, как терял всякий раз, когда подобное счастье сваливалось на неё эмоциональной гильотиной.

— М-м-м, особенно праздничное настроение сегодня, милый мой? — с невольно расползающейся улыбкой сглотнул Майлз, боясь спугнуть мгновенье. — Такие подарки!

Рыжик чуть повернул голову, поглядел на него, осмелел и самодовольно изогнул бровь:

— Ишь, засиял! Рано радуешься! Если это и подарок, то мой _мне_ за прямо-таки монашеское терпение всех твоих штучек, если можно так выразиться, — разъяснил тот до нелепого спокойно, будто чинно читал газету за завтраком. — Мне тут вовсю изнамекались на заботу и ласку, так что в мои планы входит лежать, отдыхать, получать удовольствие, в общем, неплохо проводить время с _дражайшим муженьком_ , который наконец-таки, чёрт бы его побрал, явился.

Майлз еле сумел учтиво подарить шанс изменить расклад:

— Ох, mon pitaine, о таком уговора не было, будьте благоразумны… — Но тщетно: собственное тело уже всё за него решило, соскучившись по ощущению поджарых, покрытых лёгким золотистым пухом ягодиц в руках. Эдди на это незамысловатое действо лишь глубокомысленно хмыкнул и наградил его парой лёгких укусов в основание шеи. Горло высохло напрочь.

— Или ты очень уж хочешь в кино именно сегодня, краса моя? Уж выбирай.

Майлз сглотнул ещё раз десять, постарался унять невольные слёзы радости и повалил Рыжика, сцеловывая скромную пустоголовую улыбочку с его лица и шепча все ласковые прозвища, какие только знал. Украл ещё один крохотный поцелуй. И ещё один. И ещё, но на этот раз точно последний… Ну и ещё парочку. Эдди отфыркивался, трепетал ресницами, смеялся как юнец, и сердце Майлза заходилось от щемящей нежности, что бесконечными лавинами окатывала его с ног до головы.

С каким-то даже детским предвкушением он, наконец, уселся, заранее наслаждаясь всей той властью, которую Рыжик, глупышка, ему столь беспечно над собою дарил. Майлзу, кажется, вообще многое сходило с рук. Или как раз таки в руки падало? Зачерпнув жира не скупясь, он стал тянуть время, чтобы чуть разогреть его в своих ладонях:

— Душечка, опять ты меня перебил.

Рыжик и сам коснулся банки да с искрой иронии в глазах спросил в ответ, задумчиво перекатывая на пальцах лярд, в котором успешно измазался:

— Сейчас — самое время, не так ли?

— Лучше времени не найти! — с уверенностью заявил Майлз и склонился над своей сумасбродной жертвой.

— Ну, давай, что там у тебя? Тебя ж теперь не заткнёшь, — растянул губы тот в косой усмешке, готовый слушать любые его нелепые выдумки.

Майлз легонько потрепал Рыжика по бедру, отвлекая от чужеродного на первых порах ощущения, и вкрадчивым, тягучим шёпотом покрутил шарманку мечтаний и жалоб дальше, чтобы заполнить тишину, которую Эдди в столь важные, но утомительно долгие моменты не выносил, от волнения ли, от стеснения ли:

— Так вот, что там у нас? Круиз, незначительный романчик с поспешным концом… Высадился бы я, значит, на каком-нибудь островке в Индийском океане, забирался бы денно и нощно на стену форта да рисовал бы изумрудную воду и красивых солдат, молодых и горячих, а их одинокий и хмурый начальник бы заметил меня и отчитал за то, что шастаю без причины и мозолю тут всем глаза, пригожий такой и ладный.

Эдди излишне вертелся, изредка кривился, как от щекотки, но старательно ровно дышал, охотно подставлял лоб для успокаивающего поцелуя, сам гладил Майлза по спине, по плечам, по шее, поощряя, пробуждая сладкие воспоминания обо всех тех дивных моментах, когда эти же ладони нежили спину похоже, но при _иных_ обстоятельствах. Кровь бурлила, голова становилась как ватная, а сердце ухнуло в желудок, оттуда провалившись в пах. Голос подводил, связь же между словами, сами слова, даже буквы начинали медленно и неотвратимо терять всякий смысл, сгорали и пузырились, как застрявшая в проекторе киноплёнка…

— А затем, после очередного раунда увлекательной словесной баталии, он бы вдруг прекратил бухтеть, улыбнулся бы мне, предложил бы заключить перемирие и сам бы пригласил меня на чай — или что покрепче. Хотя нет, дорогой, пусть всё же это будет чай. Да, мы бы пили местный чай цвета его глаз, позабыв о всяких приличиях, представляешь, даже не тратя молока попусту, и он бы смотрел на меня этими своими прекрасными неприлично-чайными глазами и жаловался на скуку, на то, что не с кем даже в теннис нормально поиграть, и я бы строил ему глазки в ответ и недоумевал, как можно скучать там, где, как думали в Средние Века, располагался Райский Сад, и он бы красиво, зычно смеялся, скалился и называл всё это глупостями, мол, от Райского Сада в этой дыре — он бы непременно отзывался об этом месте всячески нелестно — уж точно и камня на камне не осталось, а потом предложил бы показать город, который я бы уже тысячу раз к тому времени облазил вдоль и поперёк, а скорее всего, даже _вглубь_ , но для него я был бы скромным, я бы уступил, и мы бы гуляли до вечера, перебрасывались словами, а к ночи я бы стащил верх его формы, кокетничая, жалуясь на холод, и он бы сорвался, и бессвязно шептал, что я напоминаю ему о доме, и тут же просил прощения, и вновь называл меня божественным, бесподобным, дивным, манящим, и знал, чего хочет, и не понимал, что ему нужно, и неистово и страстно целовал меня высоко-высоко на маяке — вот такой бы он был необласканный, одичавший, прямо-таки трагический, то ли мужчина, который так и не смог захоронить своё неуёмное мальчишеское любопытство, то ли парнишка, которому слишком уж быстро пришлось вырасти в страшного зануду, не малый, а беда, большой оригинал, тот ещё типчик… И маяк бы стал нашей башней из слоновой кости, на которой мы погружались бы в наши грёзы, и звёзды бы светили там ярче тысячи солнц…

Рыжик, наконец, шумно вздохнул, жмурясь с облегчением, и Майлз склонил голову, мягко целуя его сначала в полуоткрытый искривлённый рот, а после — в дёрнувшийся кадык.

— Не знаю, что ты там себе навоображал, но ма… Маяк чертовски низкий… совсем никуда не годится, да и звёзд в черте города почти не видать, — рвано подал голос Эдди, замусоленными пальцами путаясь у него в волосах, — а вода… вода у фортов всегда пенится, мутная становится, смрадная… мрачная… как чернила.

Майлз прильнул своей щекой к его, наливающейся кровью, чуть влажной, но пламенной, и мечтательно возразил на ухо, повторяя удачное движение:

— Ох, лапушка, зато чернилами можно черкнуть столько любовных записочек! И, дорогой мой, неужели не очевидно, что с ним бы я увидел звёзды даже в городе, и маяк бы стал высоким-высоким…

Эдди захлебнулся воздухом, красиво прогнулся, скрипя зубами, скосил на него сверкающие неприличием глаза и с поразительной для такого положения строгостью вякнул:

— Серьёзно? «Маяк»? Господи, и где ты только подобного набрался? — однако всё равно чудесно раскраснелся от смущения.

Майлз продолжил дразнить ухо, нараспев бросая в него всю прочую бессвязную сентиментальную ахинею, какой только мог разродиться. Эдди с каждым словом алел пуще прежнего — и прямо-таки талантливо продолжал хмуриться. Тяжело вздохнул и пихнул его в итоге ногой:

— Ну, ты там закончил?

— Милый, но я ведь только начал.

— Дьявол тебя раздери, Майлз, ну что за пируэты каждый раз, что ты тянешь, я тебе что, фарфоровый сервиз?

Нет, разбей Майлз фарфоровый сервиз, он бы всего-навсего купил себе новый.

Рыжик разъярённо нащупал лярд, а потом — и Майлза:

— Ты меня вообще слушаешь? То ты скачешь как козлик, то сюсюкаешься как с младенцем. Я сейчас пылью покроюсь, как твои чёртовы фарфоровые чашки!

Майлза затрясло и от заклокотавшего в горле хохота, и от наплывшего с новой силой возбуждения. Эдди вновь недовольно его огладил, и Майлзу оставалось только посетовать:

— Ужасный человек.

Вынув натруженные пальцы, он убрал с себя нетерпеливую длинную руку и порывисто облобызал перепачканные костяшки. Рыжик руку одёрнул и без доли нежности схватил его за плечо. Майлз расплылся в улыбке и не заставил себя долго ждать, добавив только:

— Неотёсанный грубиян.

Рыжик яростно поджал губы и накрепко впился в него пальцами, стараясь не противиться.

— Никакого такта.

— Поздновато ты… жаловаться начал, скажу… тебе, — не сдержал пусть и прерывистого, но всё ещё насмешливого укора Эдди. Свёл брови к переносице от очередного, пожалуй, излишне резкого движения. И рассыпал все приличные слова, что имел, оставшись с одними только бессвязными звуками, «Майлзом» и приятной сердцу бранью в своём запасе.

Майлз видел ночь среди ясного дня. Захватывающую, обволакивающую теплом ночь. Играла самая волшебная музыка на всём белом свете, он беспечно обгрызал корочку румяного свежеиспечённого хлеба, голодно набрасывался на сочное мясо, пробовал лучшие в мире деликатесы и сладости, и напиток в его руках был и аперитивом, и вином, и джином, и абсентом, и ромом, и шнапсом, и пуншем, и ликёром, и шампанским, и коньяком, и виски, и тысячей коктейлей во всевозможных частях города, и кофе в маленькой брассери неподалёку от дома, и простым чаем с каплей молока на кухне или без молока — в гостиной, и недопитым восточным лимонадом со льдом, и заботливо оставленным стаканом воды на прикроватном столике, чтобы просушить горло поутру.

Рыжик был весь взмыленный, растрёпанный, очаровательно исступлённый, обнимал его ногами, беспорядочно цеплялся за него руками, путался пальцами в волосах, обвивался вокруг него плющом, вжимал в себя, задыхался, изредка непонятно ругался, отзывчиво мычал, ругался только больше, покусывал в сгиб шеи, в плечо, слизывал собиравшийся на кончике майлзова носа пот, водил то губами, то языком по горлу — и не отрывал от него взгляда, от пронзительности и сосредоточенности которого у Майлза подкашивались ноги, помутнялся рассудок и возникало не до конца ясное желание расплакаться, как дитя, от этих полностью обнажённых, следующих за ним повсюду глаз. Однажды, на какой-то скучнейшей вечеринке по абсолютно незначительному поводу, Майлз пил коктейль у Рыжика на коленях и в своеобразном порыве вырвал у того из кармана платочек, прикрыл им эти глаза, можно сказать, из любопытства, но в тот же миг весь ощутил небывалую тоску, и плакать захотелось только больше — да ещё и горько, поэтому одним разом это дело и ограничилось (кончившись недоумённо сброшенным платком, сумбурно обласканной ладонью и весьма дерзким и заманчивым предложением избавить окружающих от канапе с волованами и сбежать проветриться на ближайший мост), и теперь он вечность купался в этом взгляде, как птица радостно плещется в фонтанчике в саду. В собственные же глаза то и дело лезла непослушная, чуть волнистая после ванны чёлка, и Эдди отодвигал её носом, и вразброс клеймил его поцелуями, и счастливо, трогательно улыбался, и как заведённый повторял, когда мог:

— Ты прекрасен, любовь моя. Так прекрасен! Бог мой, что же ты со мной делаешь?

Майлз пунцовел от такой откровенно заурядной похвалы, с жаром затыкал глупый рот, что произносил столь топорные вещи, лишённые даже толики изысканности, и не озвучивал встречный вопрос. Ответ был давно ему ясен.

Он засмотрелся на Рыжика, который вроде как навязал ему _свою_ волю, а вроде как и сделал до беспамятства приятно, и на долю секунды в его голове вновь промелькнула та глупость с «Калибаном» и совершенно надуманным «начальником». И за ту же долю секунды Майлз понял, что мысль эта на самом-то деле отвратительная, мерзкая, просто-напросто гнилая: ведь, случись вдруг и вправду такое, он пробудил бы того к жизни — и беззаботно бросил. Взял бы своё, неплохо покутил пару недель, может, месяц, сел на пароход в обратную сторону — и бросил по очередной надуманной причине из разряда: «Извините, душечка, но наше влечение — как камень на шее, и я тону». Скрасил бы изнывающему от скуки и тропиков мужчине досуг, но оставил бы ещё более унылым и одиноким.

 _Тебе я буду ноги целовать, хочу тебе я в верности поклясться_ [13], да?.. Вот уж, и вправду, глупости в голову лезут!

Рыжик вывел его из случайного транса: нашарил майлзову ладонь и сжал, лаская кончиками пальцев.

— Эдди, золотце, я так тебя люблю, ты бы знал…

— Я знаю, ты же мне уже говорил.

Майлз замедлился, освободил руку. Погладил эту наивность по щеке, горячей, словно печка. Рыжик насупился и нервно облизнул то ярко-алое бесформенное пятно, что обычно служило ему ртом. Опять переживал? Дурачок дурачком.

— Может, стоит говорить это почаще, родной? — Майлз бережно провёл по беспокойно наморщенному лбу, убирая в сторону рыжиковы волосы, неясно ловившие отблески закатного солнца, что пробивалось через нагромождение домов и полосовало светом и мраком их тела.

Эдди чуть повернул голову, уткнувшись ему в запястье носом, и поёрзал, глубоко, загнанно дыша:

— Зачем? Я же, ну, и так запомнил. А это всё… чёрт, да ну его, с кем не бывает.

Почему-то эти слова, вкупе с положением, сделали Майлза только более уязвимым.

— Милый, давай поменяемся?

— Что, грех мой, отлыниваешь? Наболтал с три короба, напускал пыли в глаза, понимаешь ли.

— Неудобно, — не стал распространяться Майлз.

— Ну да, этого мы не хотим, — согласился Рыжик, с азартом засверкав глазищами.

Майлз неожиданно почувствовал, что падает: они перекатились. Вспотевшая спина прилипла к покрывалу, а голова грозилась свеситься с постели в любой момент. Эдди, ухнув, по-хозяйски, прямо-таки бесцеремонно на нём расположился, от души потянулся, размялся, с дерзкой ухмылкой самого настоящего плута упёрся одной рукой Майлзу в грудь, другой без капли скромности приласкал себя — и стал неспешно двигаться сам. Протяжно, вдумчиво, немного нервно, едва ли не соскальзывая, всякий раз поправляя себя, порой теряя ритм, с упрямством находя новый, на несколько мгновений ускоряясь — и снова растягивая удовольствие. Как целовался. Как, можно сказать, и жил.

Вес, порывы, какая-то первобытная ненасытная ярость напополам с самозабвенным трепетом были всё те же — а ощущались иначе, сухожилия напрягались от усилий, чтобы через мгновенье расслабиться — и напрячься вновь, и интонации, торопливый шёпот и неясные просьбы, брошенные в никуда, были такими родными и знакомыми, но через них словно пробивались новые, доселе неизведанные, как случайная находка в старом, позабытом месторождении. Нежданные слёзы затекали в уши, горло вновь сводило спазмом, а в голове звенело и звенело: это мой муж. _Это_ мой муж. Это _мой_ муж. Это мой _муж_.

Пьянея от откровенного вида, боясь пошевелиться и вспугнуть ненароком, улавливая, запоминая, вдыхая, с наслаждением смакуя каждую деталь, бесконтрольно впиваясь в ноги Эдди ногтями, Майлз мимолётом подумал об абсолютно вымышленном «начальнике» ещё один, последний разок. Может быть, всё бы закончилось не столь плачевно и драматично, как он себе навыдумывал. Тот бы отслужил, отправился в Лондон, лелея мысль встретить красивого парня, который вскружил ему голову своими Райскими Садами и кошачьими повадками, нашёл бы, закружил бы в танце, надарил бы цветов или чего ещё, пообхаживал как подобает, да и как не подобает — и завоевал обратно. Потому что этот? Этот-то может. Совсем же без головы на плечах!

А впрочем, чёрт их знает, этих вымышленных людей.

Майлз навсегда прогнал их из своей головы, смял в ладонях прелестный во всех отношениях рыжиков тыл и куражисто вскинул бёдра, выбивая из заскучавшего без его внимания мистера Литтлджона с зычным смехом и прекрасными чайными глазами улыбку за улыбкой и крепкое словцо за крепким словцом. И имя, имя, имя…

Солнце зашло, и муэдзин созвал всех на магриб.

Рыжик снова запачкал Майлзу живот, но даже мысль о том, чтобы тут же бежать и мыться, была кощунством. Да и откровенно лень было. Что там вырастало из разлитого попусту семени в мифах, Майлз уже не помнил. Не больно-то и надо.

Вместе с потом на покрасневших плечах Рыжика проступили едва заметные веснушки, и Майлз приподнялся на локтях, чтобы постараться не оставить без внимания ни одной. Тот недовольно пропыхтел от движения:

— Я слезаю, если что.

— Дорогой, ну ещё немножко, — Майлз с трудом прополз к изголовью, протащив фыркающего от дискомфорта Рыжика на себе, уселся, найдя, наконец, хоть какую-то опору, и обнял его, поглаживая по лопаткам, благонравно припадая к веснушкам и кидая короткие соблазнительные взгляды из-под опущенных ресниц, — мне сейчас так невероятно хорошо.

— Я думал, ты уже всё, — с недоумением изогнул бровь тот и попытался повернуть голову, чтобы убедиться, хотя, вне всяких сомнений, и так прекрасно всё чувствовал.

— Даже если и так… Я тебя потом помну, мой хороший, — пообещал он с нескрываемым предвкушением.

— Договорились, — пробормотал Рыжик с усталой улыбкой и, обвив его ногами сзади, прижался в ответ, вписавшись животом в собственное семя. — И вытрешь, — заявил тот, положив подбородок Майлзу на плечо, сонно тычась губами в шею и разглядывая теперь то картинку с местной пасторалью на стене, то свои ладони.

— И вытру, милый, везде-везде, — довольно промурчал Майлз, спускаясь руками ниже и усаживая того так, как ощущалось приятнее всего, пусть возбуждение уже и нашло выход.

Ненадолго Рыжик вырубился у Майлза на плече. Такое с ним бывало. Майлз продолжал целовать веснушки, бродил пальцами по его спине и думал, что совместить пляж и ланч — прекрасная идея. Можно будет рисовать и канючить, как героически рисковал жизнью во имя их светлой любви…

Он начал тихонечко нашёптывать всякие мелочи о тех местах, что посетил. Обещал показать фотографии. Привычно болтал и болтал, будто сам с собой: это помогало не волноваться, пока Эдди приходил в чувство. Рыжик в какой-то момент дёрнулся, фыркнул — о, очнулся! — почесал грудь, послушал про то, как Майлз пытался играть в дартс во время качки, и с вялой, но всё ещё серьёзной улыбкой спросил:

— Слушай, старина, а вот в ЮАСе… Ты, что же, даже не злился?

А может, и не придётся тянуть. Рассказать сейчас — и забыть.

— Нет.

— Врёшь же.

— Ну, если только немного. Совсем чуточку.

— Ну да… Не ударил?

— Что ты!

— Не кинул ничего?

— Как можно!

— Не разбил?

— Я не вандал!

— Не пнул автомобиль по колёсам, в конце концов?

— Колёса сами чуть не пнули меня. И нет. Даже оплеухи не отвесил. Что ему моя оплеуха?

— В самом деле, — с безразличием протянул Рыжик и поинтересовался: — Ну, так что ещё ты мне привёз? Кроме калабаса, я имею в виду. Очень нелегко, кстати, оказалось найти сколько-нибудь приличный магазинчик с парагвайским чаем…

— Себя, деточка?

— Ух, даже не знаю, сомнительное какое-то счастье, был у меня как-то один такой. Красивый, чертяка, но до чего же порой вредный, — усмехнулся Рыжик ему в ухо. Майлз толкнулся чисто из пресловутой вредности, и тот добавил: — Ну вот, что я и говорил.

— Так, всякие мелочи.

— Понятно, — задумался Рыжик. И ещё сказал, не придавая своим словам большого значения: — Что попроще, я надеюсь?

Порой Эдди умудрялся быть по-романтичному неромантичным.

— Только с гравировкой внутри.

— Звучит неплохо. Что написал? Опять тарабарщину свою, что никак не подохнет?

— Vale et me ama[14].

Рыжик задумчиво пожевал губы и беспечно хлопнул Майлза по спине:

— Да и тебе, так-то, не хворать, любовь моя.

— Позволь мне сейчас на одно сладкое мгновенье представить, что ты и вправду понял, что это значило, и ответил не наобум.

— Ну, вряд ли ты говорил про долины, так что я подумал, возможно, что-то связанное с валерьянкой, знаешь, по смыслу…

Майлз отвлёкся от веснушек и поднял голову, удивлённо поглядев Рыжику в скучающие глаза:

— Слушай, милый, а об этом я никогда не задумывался. И правда ведь, даже логично!

— Рад за тебя, старина, — хмыкнул Рыжик. — Может, теперь, когда у тебя озарение, поспешишь за этимологическим словарём? Убедишься, все дела.

Майлз всё же нехотя покинул его, сразу почувствовав себя неуютно от потери тепла, и Рыжик, точно перчаточная кукла, без сил повалился на кровать, прикрывая глаза рукой.

— Ты очень устал, родной? — обеспокоенно закопошился Майлз.

— Дьявольски. Но оно того стоило, я считаю, — просто улыбнулся тот. Когда-то давно упавшее вниз сердце подскочило сейчас к горлу, да так там и застряло. И даже следующие слова этого не изменили: — Плёвое дело, как только с ним сладишь. Отличная работёнка, Майлз!

— Хотел я тебя поцеловать, дорогуша, но вот после этого что-то расхотел, — медленно пополз с кровати он, вытерев своё чуть запачкавшееся бедро чужими штанами, беспечно брошенными прямо на пол.

Рыжик же только рассмеялся ему вслед:

— Что, даже подарка не вручишь?

— Как-нибудь потом. Потерпишь, радость моя.

Стоило отлучиться, чтобы смочить полотенце, — а Рыжик снова отключился поперёк кровати. Бедняжка. Майлз усердно его обтёр, перевернул на живот и помял спину, натруженные ноги и ягодицы, не удержавшись и звонко шлёпнув пару раз.

Стоило отлучиться, чтобы помыться вновь, — а Рыжик уже возлежал на кровати и доедал арбуз. Его, Майлза, арбуз! Совсем обнаглел! Майлз вполне оправданно возмутился:

— Эдвард, душечка, я Вам что, одалиска, обхаживать Вас и развлекать, пока Вы сидите и покушаетесь на мои сладости?

— Спокойнее, остатки на улице. На ночь выставил. Правду тебе сказать, я б на твоём месте лопнул столько съесть в один присест.

Майлз высунул нос на террасу проверить: в наполненном водой тазике честно ждала своей незавидной участи ещё половина. Мечтая о том, как завтра утром арбуз закончится, он вернулся, привалился рядом и открыл рот. Рыжик дал ему откусить от своего ломтя.

— Но когда вот так сидишь, на ту, с голыми икрами, и правда похож. Ренуара, кажется?

— Ренуара? — хохотнул Майлз, собирая косточки за щекой. — Чем это?

— Тёмные кудри и пленительный взгляд.

Майлз бросил подобный взгляд на Рыжика, и тот снова его угостил.

— То есть я в Ваших глазах одалиска, mon pitaine? Я запомню. Жаль, Вы не застали меня в шароварах.

— Ну конечно. Я имею в виду, одалиска что? Одалиска красиво, долго смотрит, качает головой, томно улыбается — и вот её осыпают комплиментами, готовы исполнять её желания и целовать ей руки. А в шароварах — может и видел, тебе почём знать?

— И где же?

— Не знаю, может, во сне. Жаль только, сны у меня чёрно-белые.

Действительно, жаль. Майлз красиво, долго посмотрел, покачал головой и томно улыбнулся:

— Вот скажите мне, mon pitaine, я всё ещё такой хорошенький?

— Ты всегда хорошенький, — осклабился Эдди, оставляя лёгкий росчерк сладкого поцелуя на его руке, и с унынием в голосе добавил, будто пожаловался на нелёгкую судьбу: — Чертовски красивый. Аж дух захватывает.

— Твои слова _так_ меня трогают, дорогой. В самое сердце.

— Ну ты же их _так_ вымаливаешь, — не ценящий своего счастья муж ущипнул его за живот.

— Я сейчас поперхнусь, и Вы, mon pitaine, останетесь вдовцом. Надеюсь, не поскупитесь и пророните пару слезинок.

Майлз сплюнул косточки от греха подальше, лёг на бочок, подперев щёку кулаком, и задумчиво промаршировал пальцами по Эдди, который вновь решил закусить.

— А если серьёзно?

— А я серьёзно. Был этим, как его, Аполлоном, вырос Посейдоном. Ну или Зевсом каким-нибудь, я не знаю, сложно выбрать… Но ты понял, о чём я.

Майлз отвернулся и залился румянцем. Какая примитивная глупость! Лучше бы Эдди болтал о стульях со спинками и краске для стен.

— Завтра ланч на пляже, дорогой, — поставил он Рыжика в известность.

— Ты дверь не закрыл, — поставил Майлза в известность тот.

Широко зевая, он скатился с кровати, закрыл дверь на террасу и побрёл искать в куче чистое бельё. Эдди внимательно за ним наблюдал и продолжал бессовестно уничтожать арбуз.

Вернувшись к кровати, Майлз попытался выдернуть из-под Рыжика покрывальце:

— Так, убирай всё давай, у меня ноги замёрзли, — приказал он.

— Можно было и не рассиживаться тут голышом, — нравоучительно заметил абсолютно нагой Эдди, доедая кусок.

— Можно было, да вот только что-то я не припомню, миленький, чтобы ты заикался об этом раньше.

Майлз отобрал тарелку, подождал, пока тот сплюнет, и вытер Рыжику рот и руки, отложил всё на тумбочку, потушил светильник, выдернул, наконец, тонкое одеяло и укрыл их, прильнув плотнее некуда. К ночи в Алжире частенько холодало. В волосы вплелись пальцы, разделяя пряди, почёсывая шероховатыми кончиками, массируя, заставляя сонно урчать от удовольствия.

У Майлза было много любимых местечек, где приятно было проводить время. Таким становилось каждое, где он хотя бы раз побывал у Эдди в объятьях.

— Просто я давно тебя не видел.

***

Стоило Рыжику заснуть, как Майлз распахнул глаза, нетерпеливо выкарабкался из плена рук и смог, наконец, без извечного надзора открыть тумбочку снова и достать то, что так его заинтриговало: в дальнем уголке ящика укромно лежал сложенный вчетверо, изрядно потрёпанный, начинавший желтеть листок, который не иначе как для отвода глаз придавливали колода, часы, трубочный нож, целлюлозный гребешок, хлыщеватая булавка для галстука, горстка мелочи и ещё днём — зажигалка.

Эдди неровно чиркал то чернилами, то шариковой ручкой, то механическим карандашом, то опять чернилами:

«Дорогой М.,

Знаю, что это может показаться тебе смешным, но захотелось поделиться. Может, это скрасит тебе вечер.

Я сижу и думаю обо всём, что ты мне говорил о столь многих разнообразных вещах, и о чём бы из этого я ни подумал, я чувствую, что ты научил меня так многому, что это имеет для меня невыразимо большое значение. Мне очень хочется описать то чувство счастья от нашей дружбы, которое я испытываю, и выразить всю непомерную благодарность за те приветливость, расположение, поучение, доверие и поддержку, в которых ты мне никогда не отказывал, однако я совершенно не способен найти для этого нужных слов… Из того, что пришло мне в голову, самой подходящей, пожалуй, будет мысль следующая: красота… она просто восхищает, и сидишь довольный — и сам становишься красивый сразу. Нечто такое. Знаю, ты поймёшь.

Извини за пятно; боюсь, не найду в себе сил переписать это снова на чистом листе. Хороший был коньяк. Хотел бы распить его с тобой.

Надеюсь, ты в порядке.

Я даже не уверен, куда теперь это отправлять. Думаю, ты бы в шутку напел «Адрес неизвестен»[15]. «Ха-ха», сказал бы ты строчка в строчку, «нужно было Вам быть прозорливей, мой дорогой Эдди, и понять, что я исчезну навсегда».

Перечитал на трезвую голову. Всё ещё нахожу комичным, так что, извини, но это остаётся.

И ещё раз перечитал; по радио передавали песню. Только так заметил, что приёмник барахлит. Или это я?

А приёмник-то, пусть и старый, но красивый: на нём звёзды и волны. Прочитал в журнале, как заменить электронную лампу. Заменил, было интересно. Теперь скучно до чёртиков.

Вспомнил, что так и не дописал это. Исправляюсь. Мне со словами совладать нелегко, из нас двоих в них мастер ты.

Забирал фотокарточки из салона (там всё ещё ругаются, что вы повалили им задник (чего я по-прежнему не одобряю, между прочим), но вместо того, чтобы в десятый раз настаивать, что он сам свалился, я изобразил, что не понимаю французского; право слово, достали уже, черти!), шёл вдоль пруда и пришёл к такому умозаключению: во мне таится страх несоответствия тебе, ведь до тебя я любил лишь себя одного. Видит Бог, теперь всё иначе, и я надеюсь, ты простишь мне этот мой эгоизм и мою невольную жадность по отношению к тебе и твоему вниманию, которые я знаю, что должен искоренить, но до конца пока так и не смог, да и не уверен толком, получится ли. Положа руку на сердце, в один момент я всего лишь смертельно испугался, что, быть может, даю тебе мало свободы, сама мысль о том, что я в чём-то тебя стесню, воспрепятствую тебе и тем желаниям, что жизненно значимы для тебя, просто-напросто мучительна. Такова уж моя природа, моя немая страсть ко всем тем вещам, что, и я ясно осознаю это, в любое мгновенье могут меня покинуть. Если говорить метафорами и прочей ерундой, в такие моменты я всегда как будто пытаюсь удержать зонт по ветру — но зонт ведь не парус, он от такого обращения только выгибается и, в конечном счёте, ломается. А сейчас, с твоим долгожданным письмом, я понимаю опять, что зазря себя извожу. Это тоже своего рода себялюбие, кстати: извожу себя — и тем самым извожу тебя, пятнаю твой образ в своей собственной голове. Ты расстроишься, чего бы мне очень не хотелось, поморщишься, чего бы мне не хотелось вдвойне, скажешь, это всё комплексы, и будешь как никогда прав. Надо мне это прекращать, ты так не думаешь?

Обнаружил, однако, в письмах такой парадокс (sic)*: с каждой весточкой от тебя я переживаю меньше — но и больше, чем когда-либо, пока ты не напишешь вновь. Что за несуразица!

*(Да, смейся, я употребил sic. Пожалуй, это достойно отдельного sic-а. Рекурсия?)

Я лелею всё то счастье, что даёт мне наша дружба, и в то же время не знаю, куда от него деваться. Ты бегло цитируешь кого-то, говоришь, что быть счастливым не стыдно. Глупец тот, кто боится наслаждения, уверяешь ты, не стоит отказывать себе в гордости жизнью, которой одарил нас мир[16]. Лучше и не скажешь. Если так, то я очень счастлив тебя любить. Спасибо тебе за это.

Твой до тех пор, пока тебе это нужно, Эдвард.

P.S. Интересно, найду ли я в себе силы это тебе отдать? Не знаю, что ты находишь в письмах. Они чертовски изнуряют.

Не нашёл. Да, старина, если ты всё-таки это читаешь, то знай: любопытство сгубило ко-»

Майлз встал с кровати и тихонько добрёл до письменного стола, нащупав в темноте лампу. Найдя ручку, он оставил обязательный комментарий под этим художеством. Задумчиво повертел коробку в своих руках и погасил свет. Прошёл обратно, как слепой котёнок натыкаясь по дороге на всё подряд: на стул, на ширму, на дверь в уборную, на диванчик у изножья, на ножку кровати, на съехавшее на пол одеяло, на свесившуюся с кровати руку с неразличимым в темноте красивым загаром. Схватил эту самую руку и сделал то, что должен был уже очень, очень давно. Смотрелось наверняка чудесно, скорее всего, даже лучше, чем он себе это представлял.

Майлз убрал листок обратно и забрался в кровать. Рука с южноафриканским золотом обернулась вокруг него. Автоматизм привычек давал о себе знать, не иначе.

Эдди в очередной раз сделал вид, что не проснулся, и Майлз в очередной раз был ему за это благодарен.

Обязательный комментарий гласил:

«Любопытство кошку, конечно, сгубило, но у неё в запасе ведь достаточно жизней, чтобы удовлетворить любопытство и продолжить жить?»

***

Солнце отогревало камни на пляже, а изредка набегавшие волны ласково щекотали Майлзу чуть закопанные в песок пятки.

— Ты хотел светильник, так что я подумал, может, сделать тебе витражное панно или что-нибудь вроде того?

— Дорогой, я тебя потом за это поцелую, но сейчас не дёргайся, иначе рот у тебя получится кривой.

Рыжик рот намеренно скривил:

— У всех людей, так-то, кривые рты. — Майлз закатил глаза. — Ты хотел рассказать мне анекдот.

— А ты тогда успокоишься?

— Зависит от анекдота, — Рыжик поправил трубку и сел смирно.

— Когда Лаплас выпустил свою «Небесную механику», Наполеон поздравил его и спросил: почему Вы написали такую подробную книгу об устройстве мира, но ни разу не упомянули о его Творце, как это делали до Вас? И Лаплас ответил ему: это оттого, что я в этой гипотезе не нуждался.

Рыжик хмыкнул и с отчётливыми чмокающими звуками перенёс трубку в другой уголок. Безнадёжно. Майлз бросил попытки зарисовать его рот. Да будет линия!

— Ну, а дальше?

— Дальше, дорогой?

— Там ведь ещё целая куча разъяснений была, разве нет?

Майлз дрогнул карандашом.

— Ты что, читал мою книжку?

— Ну да, ты ж её забросил. А мне как-то нечего было делать, ну я и прочёл за пару вечеров. Нехорошо, кстати, на полях чиркать и всё такое. Она же из библиотеки, друг мой, тебе что, пять лет?

Майлз признался:

— Я, если не чиркал, всякий раз засыпал. Думал, хоть в самолёте дочитаю, но далеко в этом деле так и не продвинулся. Право слово, деточка, штучка дельная, но, как по мне, требует передышки, — и Рыжик рассмеялся, гордый и очень довольный собой.

— Дорассказать?

— Дорасскажи. Я так, кажется, не дочитаю никогда.

Рыжик придал себе вид напыщенный и важный:

— Ну вот этот автор, он потом пишет, что всё было не совсем так, как передают в анекдоте. На самом деле, знаешь, там до Лапласа Ньютон в своей теории полагал какие-то вековые возмущения, которые бы нас уничтожили, если бы не Божественное вмешательство. Вроде того как приходится время от времени смазывать дверь или, скажем, подводить часы. Но тогдашняя наука просто обозревала не все условия, ну, то есть, описывала намного меньше, а Лаплас уже в своё время смог их проанализировать и дать им разумное объяснение. Поэтому он ответил Наполеону, что Божественное вмешательство не обязательно привлекать для описания работы мира[17]. То есть, понимаешь, Лаплас не Бога считал ненужной гипотезой, а его обязательное вмешательство, в том числе, в нашу жизнь. В конце концов, Бог что? Бог просто мир создаёт, а вот что там дальше творится — это уже наше дело. Как-то так.

Майлз отложил карандаш, отпил вина, задумчиво потрепал страницы альбома и вынес вердикт:

— Дорогой, я, кажется, хочу от тебя книжку.

— Это ещё зачем? — подивился Рыжик.

— Ты задолжал мне сингальский роман. Если будет клуб, должен быть и роман.

— Ерунда какая, ещё скажи в кино сняться, — бровь Рыжика прогнулась под весом скепсиса. Тот поправил трубку снова. Значит, подумает. — Уф, Майлз, долго мне ещё так сидеть? У меня спина отваливается! Пошли уже купаться, старина.

Майлз в тот же миг бросил альбом Эдди в ноги, вскочил, наклонился, долго посмотрел тому в глаза, шаловливо чмокнул в лоб и помчался в море. Преодолевая границу воздуха и воды, он краем уха услышал:

— Погоди, ну и зачем ты мне усы опять присобачил?

* * *

  1. Cправочник по генеалогии европейской аристократии.
  2. Cерия биографических энциклопедий известных личностей по различным странам.
  3. "Caravan" — джазовый стандарт авторства Дюка Эллингтона и Хуана Тизола.
  4. "Vendredi 13" — композиция Джанго Рейнхардта.
  5. С. Моэм, «Следы в джунглях» (сборник «А Кинг»).
  6. Борис Виан — французский писатель, автор модернистских эпатажных произведений; в тексте — намёк (и цитирование) на его рассказ «Материнство».
  7. Сесил Битон — английский фотограф, мемуарист, икона стиля, дизайнер интерьеров, художник по костюмам и декорациям, один из важнейших мастеров модной фотографии.
  8. "Les Temps Modernes" («Новые времена») — французский литературно-политический журнал, основанный Сартром в 1945.
  9. Steinway & Sons — всемирно известная американская компания-производитель фортепиано.
  10. Народное название Renault 4CV.
  11. «Незнакомцы в поезде» (1951).
  12. «Пепе ле Моко» (1936).
  13. У. Шекспир, «Буря».
  14. Одна из заключительных формул латинских писем («Будь здоров и люби меня»).
  15. "Address Unknown" — песня группы The Ink Spots.
  16. А. Камю, «Бракосочетание в Типаса».
  17. Анекдот и его разъяснение — из сочинения "Sur l’origine du monde" французского астронома Эрве Фая.




End file.
